Sweet to me
by moontowns
Summary: Sakura gets a sugar daddy to pay off student loans. (Spoiler alert: it's Sasuke.)
1. Chapter 1: Perfume

A/N: This isn't meant to be realistic or anything, just something, uh, fun. Whatever you wanna call it.

Most things on here are just a vehicle for me to write smut.

* * *

"Mm, Sakura, you smell so good. Is this the perfume I bought you last week?" Sasuke's body, clad in a gray, designer suit, covered Sakura's smaller form on their plush bed. He couldn't help himself, as soon as she walked in the door he was on her. He rolled his hips into hers, feeling needier by the second. She had been out shopping all day and he missed her dreadfully.

Sakura rolled her eyes where he couldn't see because he was currently busy with kissing—devouring—her neck. _Everything_ she wore was something he bought her. He spoiled her to no end. It was the residual effect of her first meeting Sasuke as his sugar baby. Not that she minded.

"Of course it is, you always know just what I like, darling," she purred into his ear. All the money in the world and nothing would be sweeter than hearing her voice praise him.

Sasuke was growing impatient. He had waited for her to come home all day and he just wanted to feel her body against his. She was wearing a simple, but expensive as usual button up shirt. Her heaving breasts made it easy for his fingers to slip into the gaps between the buttons and _pull. _

"Sasuke! I really liked this shirt!" she admonished after hearing the fabric rip and buttons fly.

He yanked down the lace cup of her newly exposed bra to bring a creamy breast into his mouth. If he was feeling nicer and less..horny, he would've actually apologized for upsetting his wife. But he was practically on a mission to kiss and lick her entire body, so he just barely released her nipple to growl, "I'll buy you a new one for fuck's sake."

Sakura whined and arched her back, pushing her breast back into his hot mouth. It was true, she was spoiled. He was her sugar daddy before he was her husband, remember?

She threaded her fingers in his thick, dark hair and wrapped her legs around his hips before whispering, "thank you, Daddy."

Sasuke well and truly snapped at that — the rest of their clothes were off in record time and her brain was too hazy with pleasure to articulate many phrases besides his name.

*two years ago…*

On a normal day, Sasuke was grateful. He had accomplished just about everything he had set out to accomplish: he was filthy rich and getting richer only at the age of 30. He had worked extremely hard to build a better life for himself following the death of his beloved parents and brother. But the wealth came with attention, and as a very private person, he was never interested in all the women that threw themselves at him.

But right now, as he was struggling to unbutton his designer pants and tug on his hard on, he was not feeling anything remotely close to gratitude, and a woman to help him would've been nice.

He had enjoyed a few flings here and there, but he was always so focused on work that he didn't have time for anything else. Now, he was at the point where he could have everyone else do his work for him, but time was no longer the issue. He was so paranoid that everyone was out to get him and his money that he had sworn off women. He would be fine on his own, he always had been.

Sasuke, finally able to yank his pants down enough to free his aching member, started pumping. He just needed to come, so he set an almost brutal pace. Images of nameless, faceless bodies flashed through his mind. What did he need? Who was he looking for? He ran his thumb over the tip, hissing in pleasure, but also trying to just get it over with. His release was taunting him, his hand lacked the softness and finesse of a woman's touch. He wondered if he actually needed to get laid, or if it was just a bad day.

When he finally came all over his own hand, he felt a sharp pang of loneliness. As a result of his paranoia, it had truly been a long time since he had actually been with a woman. But he pushed down his baser desire for a warm body and reminded himself that everyone was just after his money. He got up off his couch to clean himself up. He hadn't felt like he could truly trust anyone since his family died.

He was never particularly social, so he didn't usually mind that most of his human contact was through work. And Naruto. But Naruto was such an idiot that it felt like doing charity work, hanging out with the loser. He would never admit how much he valued his friendship. But Naruto was married now, so he saw even less of him than before.

He washed his hands and changed out of his work clothes. He scoffed, _Naruto. _He was always telling Sasuke to get out there and date. What did he know? Hinata came from a rich family herself, so Naruto hadn't needed to worry about gold digging. Sasuke always had to watch his back.

Sasuke settled on his bed and supposed he couldn't blame people for wanting money. He just didn't want to give away any of his to someone who would eventually leave him. His cars, his clothes, his houses, _they _would never leave him. He could come and go as he pleased, why should he be tied down by a relationship? Why should he get his heart broken?

But then he sighed and looked down at his lap, feeling that pang in his chest again. Because no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, Sasuke loved deeply and he had a hole in his heart that could only be filled by love from another person. If there was actually a person in his life he loved enough, he would care for them excellently. After losing his family, though, the only one who had gotten that privilege was his black cat, Rinnegan. The sweet kitty had died too.

He pulled out his phone in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts. He scrolled through stock reports and his bank account, obsessed with monitoring everything he could. He hired plenty of people to help manage his money because there was just so much of it, but he was always lurking around checking for incompetence.

He noticed a large deposit had been taken out and the charge was from one of his preferred suit designers. He hummed, glad to see one of his assistants had done their job and purchased his choice of pieces from the new season for him. It was quite funny that he paid people to use his money. Two of his assistants, Jugo and Suigetsu, had gotten pretty friendly with him, but he always made it clear that he was their boss. And that's how it would always be. He didn't want to feel like he was paying for friends, especially when he could only just tolerate those two fools.

Sasuke cringed as his thoughts led him to paying for a woman. Sure, sex work was work, but he just wasn't interested. And he could never expect to find a normal relationship once any woman found out about his fortune. He continued scrolling through the internet, passing ad after ad. Everyone was always trying to sell him something because he actually had the money.

He was about to put down his phone to shower and sleep when a viral post caught his eye. A random man online promised that the first 1000 people who reposted his post would be sent $500, no pictures needed! Sasuke scoffed, that was pocket change and he had to be lying. What kind of man gives his money to strangers on the internet? And why would anyone send him pictures? He took a closer look at the display name and everything clicked into place.

Sugar daddy.

He groaned as his mind actually considered it. He didn't have anything better to do, his company could run itself. He could have just about any woman he wanted, and their relationship would be a transaction, really. He had the money, so he would have the power. He had _too _much money, so maybe this would make him feel better about only donating a dollar at the grocery store checkout instead of five. He could easily cut them off when he wanted.

And it would grant him companionship...of some kind. He threw and arm over his eyes, man, he needed to get laid. A voice in the back of his head whispered that he needed a girlfriend, a wife. He would deal with this in the morning.

* * *

Sakura needed money. She loved her parents, but they had pushed her towards a path they wanted for her solely for the post-graduation salary. Her true dreams involved being an artist, but the pressures from her parents and society in general resulted in her being a business major. She hated it, but pretended she didn't. Her parents worried enough.

Her parents owned a small bakery and could barely get by as it was, so Sakura took it upon herself to pay for all student loans — eventually. She had decided to become a cog in the corporate machine for as long as it took to pay off her debts and provide a comfortable life for her parents, then quit and pursue art. It wasn't the most sound plan, but at least it was something.

Right now, she just needed to graduate so she could find a real job. Her campus job paid minimum wage and barely made a dent in her mountain of debt. It started as a joke with Ino. They were young and beautiful, so what better way to capitalize off that than joining a sugar daddy website? She thought she would sell feet pictures to old men and go.

She built a brief profile, giggling the entire time. Apparently the rich men who perused this website chose the women they were interested in. She wondered how creatively she could turn someone down.

What she never expected was a notification from someone far younger and more attractive than she expected. She shrugged, if S.U. wanted to chat, what did she have to lose?

* * *

Sasuke felt cheap. And he was wearing designer loungewear.

He couldn't believe he was actually making a profile on this website, but he was also really bored. He might as well see what his options were. He scrolled through the images of women, ready to give up when a half face photo of a woman with pink hair caught his eye. Her short bio told him that she was a college student looking for extra funds. He smiled to himself before clicking the message button. This should be fun.

A/N: Initially I didn't expect this to be so long and have so much plot but I'm gonna go with it. I'll try to include smut in every chapter, but again, let's see where this goes.

I also don't necessarily love how I set them up, but like I said, this is for smut purposes at the end of the day. Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2: Cream

A/N: hello everyone, sorry for no smut, but just needed to set some things up between them. I don't feel that I'm great with plot but we're trying over here! In the mean time, I posted a new smut fic and am starting another new series so please look out for that :) thank you!

* * *

_Ping! _Sakura's computer notified her that she had been selected by someone.

It had been two days after she made her profile, which was all but forgotten with how busy she had been. She made the mistake of opening the notification in the library because she gasped: this man was _beautiful. _After receiving some very pointed glares, Sakura packed up her stuff and left the library, no longer able to focus. She scurried back to her apartment to get a better look at who exactly was so interested in her.

Oh man, she had to tell Ino. He was so hot and just the right amount of years older than her. Sakura squeezed her legs together at her desk. This man would be getting far more than feet pictures if that's what he wanted from her. She quickly accepted his request and a chat box opened between the two of them. She suddenly felt shy. Her bio was brief and she only uploaded a few pictures of herself. What was he looking for? Was he legit?

Sasuke felt old. Here he was, salivating over a younger woman and paying her to even speak to him at that. He wondered if he met her organically on the street or in a bar if she would be at all receptive to him. Did she like older men? Did she like money? She better like both, he thought, because that's what she's going to get.

He drafted a message to her, maintaining a formal and respectful tone as not to scare her away. He had looked through that damned website for so long, he wasn't going to let her go that easily if he could help it. By the time he ate lunch that day, they had scheduled a time and place to meet tomorrow. He was greatly looking forward to meeting his flower.

* * *

Sakura smoothed down her dress for the hundredth time. She was so nervous and she really didn't know what to expect, but she had tried her best to look attractive. If this man could pay off her tuition, she was willing to do more than just sit pretty for him. Even in one of her nicest dresses, she felt severely underdressed for such a classy establishment. The walls were draped with rich gold fabrics, the table was set with more silverware than she knew what to do with, and the carpet was so thick it absorbed much of the usual restaurant noise. It helped that they had a private room. So this guy was legit, she supposed.

Sasuke had chosen a restaurant in a hotel that he owned to allow him the most control and comfort. He decided he would fire anyone if they bothered him or seemed like the gossipy type. Upon walking into the private room of the restaurant and seeing a perfect angel waiting for him, he decided he definitely did not want to be bothered.

Sakura felt like she was at a job interview; she extended her hand to shake his, but he only took it and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. He looked up at her, not releasing her hand to confirm, "Sakura, I take it? I hope you didn't have trouble finding your way here." He finally let her hand drop, but only because he was internally chastising himself for imagining her petite, soft hand wrapped around his dick. He'd just met the poor girl, he didn't even know if this..._arrangement_ was going to work out. But based on appearance alone, he sincerely hoped it did.

"Oh, no trouble at all! You must be Sasuke, then," she grinned at him, genuinely glad to see him. He was even more handsome in person and the hotel was beautiful. But she was still nervous and his masculine scent made her heart beat more quickly.

She looked stunning in a white cotton dress. Pure. Angelic. To him, her understated look only made her stand out more in the gaudy restaurant. He made a mental note to ask her what her interior design preferences were. If she didn't like something in the restaurant—now _their _restaurant, he thought privately—he would have it changed.

"Ah, I am. Please, sit. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" Sasuke went around to pull her chair out for her before seating himself.

"Um, just water is fine."

"My usual champagne, please," Sasuke motioned to the waiter standing near the door. He turned back to face her completely. She looked scared. "So, Sakura," he got right to the point, "tell me about yourself. Why are you interested in this kind of...arrangement?"

This really was an interview, wasn't it? She steeled herself, "I'm putting myself through college because my parents can't. I already have a job, but it's not nearly enough. If I can make a dent in my student debt, it would give me a lot more freedom with what kind of job I can look for after I graduate. Right now, I'm majoring in something I hate just for the jobs and their potential salaries. But I'd like to do something else if I can. So I'm willing to do just about anything to get that freedom and to give my parents some peace of mind." She exhaled.

"Quit your job," he answered immediately.

She was startled, "What? Why? Didn't you hear me? I really need the money."

"And I have the money. Aren't you wondering why I'm doing this?" Sakura felt rude for not asking after she just dumped her life story on him, but he started speaking before she could ask, "I'm a little bored. And I have too much money, it disgusts even me. There's only so much I can spend it on. And I don't usually date. I can't always trust others. This kind of relationship seemed the most practical for someone like me."

Sakura nodded slowly, glad they were both quite self aware. There was no use in kidding themselves. "So...what kinds of, um, services were you looking for? Like, from me?"

It was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. This girl was really willing to do anything, wasn't she? This would be great fun. "First," he said delicately, "I'll need your bank information."

"Oh, of course! Let me look it up." She grabbed her phone from her handbag and started tapping away. Sasuke nearly groaned at the sight of her pale pink phone case covered in stickers and a grip-ring. He was really getting involved with someone so young. She faced her cracked phone screen towards him, "should I just screenshot this and send it to you?" He sighed. He was too old to worry about how to ask for a girl's number.

He handed her his business card, "you'll find all my contact info there. Just send the picture at your earliest convenience. I'll need to buy you a new phone soon too, yours is a mess. But for now, what would you like to eat?" Sakura hadn't even noticed that two flutes of champagne had been poured for them. Sasuke hoped she was old enough to drink.

The rest of the meal went smoothly as they each grew more comfortable through small talk. Sasuke found Sakura to be mature, smart, and feisty. He was so painfully attracted to her already, but her personality was pulling him even more. Sakura found Sasuke to be charming and witty, but with a definite wall up between them. She figured it was natural, he probably didn't get to where he was by being everyone's best friend. She truly hoped to get to know him more in the future, she had a feeling they'd be spending a lot of time together.

The food was delicious and Sasuke took note of which dishes she seemed to enjoy the most. As a college student, she probably didn't have much time to cook, so he decided he would start sending food over to her apartment. It pained him to think of her subsisting off the shitty ramen Naruto's company sold.

When dessert came around he decided to be a little bolder. He was getting rather antsy. After all, she did ask what kinds of _services_ he was looking for. He could think of a million different ways even just her pretty little mouth could serve him.

Sakura licked the cream off a delicate pastry and caught Sasuke's eye. She immediately flushed under the heat of his gaze, realizing the suggestive nature of her actions. "You asked what I was looking for out of this. I think we're both perfectly aware of what a sugar daddy and sugar baby relationship consists of, but I'd like to make it very clear that I am highly interested in you as my sexual partner." He then dabbed his finger into his own pastry's cream and held it up in front of Sakura's mouth, waiting with bated breath.

His pants grew noticeably tighter when she parted her beautiful, full lips and sucked the cream off his finger, scraping her teeth gently across the digit when all the sweetness was gone. She held on a little longer than necessary, then pulled off with a _pop_, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time. She wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, but she cocked her head and said innocently, "I'm sure we can work something out."

* * *

They said their goodbyes, promising to actually work something out now that they had met and found each other suitable. Sasuke called one of his drivers to drop Sakura off at home, unsettled by the thought of her taking public transportation alone. When the driver pulled up, Sasuke opened the door for Sakura to get in.

"You look stunning in this dress by the way. Where is it from?" he spoke from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and stroking more the fabric than her body. The color made her look like an angel but the fabric felt cheap. He couldn't have that.

"Um," Sakura breathed, feeling flustered, "the mall."

"Hn. I'll have to take you shopping soon. Maybe next time." Yes, she looked beautiful, but only the richest and softest of fabrics could even come close to deserving a place up against her rosy skin. And he had a feeling her wardrobe was much more meager than his.

She nodded quickly before sitting in the car and putting her seatbelt on. She wasn't even looking at him. Hn, she was still nervous. How cute. He shut the car door gently, already planning their next engagement.

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she found a beautiful bouquet of flowers on her doorstep and enough money in her bank account to cover her rent for the next three months.

* * *

A/N: I haven't decided on a definite age for Sasuke, but let's just say he's a little over ten years older than Sakura. To me, that's plenty to make it somewhat taboo while also making him young and hot LOL but again, no definite age so imagine him as you please. (And if you want him to be old, then sure, he's old) Sakura, though, is around 21/22 because she's a college senior.


	3. Chapter 3: Lace

A/N: I didn't wanna spend too much time describing his house other than Big, Nice, but yeah Sasuke Rich that's all. Enjoy the spice at the end ;)

* * *

For their first few meetings he hardly touched her other than in greeting. Sakura wondered if he found her attractive at all. He was explicit in his desire to bed her, but he hadn't made a move yet.

Sasuke found their initial meetings to be an exercise in self control. He didn't want to scare her, he knew what their situation was. As the one with the money, as the older one, as the man: he had the power. And he was growing quite fond of Sakura, beyond just someone for him to look at. He looked forward to talking to her, to hearing her thoughts. But he was also perfectly ready to hear her screaming his name.

This time he invited her over to his house instead of meeting her in a public place. It was about time she saw his home, and they had established enough of a connection to enjoy a bit of privacy now. And he had a few things to surprise her with that he thought she would enjoy.

The doorbell rang and she was ushered in by one of his employees. He was pleased to see her wearing one of the outfits he had her pick out recently, a simple burgundy dress that came just above her knees. She had mentioned it was one of her favorite colors, so he expected to see her wearing it soon.

Her eyes were wide as she took in the spotless and spacious entryway of his home. He almost felt jealous that his house was subject to her attention, but as soon as he cleared his throat, her eyes landed on him and she blushed. He liked when that happened and he nearly purred at the sight of her breasts straining against the fabric of her dress as she took a deep breath. "Hello, Sasuke. Your house is really lovely, thank you for inviting me."

"Sakura, please, come in. I'm glad you could make it today. Let me give you a tour," he greeted her as usual, kissing her hand gently, but this time he held onto her hand as he pulled her deeper into his home. Her fingers were slim and soft between his and a certain male pride roared in his chest when she tightened her grip on him.

"The kitchen if you're hungry, the living room if you're interested in watching something, the pool if you'd like to go for a swim," he gestured to the various areas of his home, all somewhat visible thanks to the open floor plan. His voice echoed slightly due to the marble floors and high ceilings. When she didn't say anything, he tugged her along farther.

"Perhaps we can eat something later, but I'd like to show you my bedroom." He allowed her to climb the stairs ahead of him, his eyes on her perky bottom the entire time. He admitted he was a pervert, but he could be a polite pervert too.

"And this," he grabbed her shoulders to steer her in the right direction, "is my room." The crisp white linens on his massive bed were freshly washed and they contrasted nicely with the dark gray walls. Sakura's shoes sank into the thick carpet, breathing in his natural home scent. This place was incredible and made her crappy apartment feel even more dingy. Even if she didn't like Sasuke as much as she did already, she would love to spend her time here instead of at her own place. Hell, he wouldn't even have to pay her to spend time here.

"How long have you lived here? This is...amazing." She didn't have the adequate words to describe his home. Sasuke was pleased that she was impressed. "Long enough. Come take a look at the bathroom." The sight of the giant tub and shower put more than a few dirty ideas in Sakura's head. The two of them could definitely fit in there.

"Is there any part of your house that isn't perfect?" she wondered. He smirked at her, amused.

"I'm sure you could find something. But I'd like to think my closet probably isn't that something," he said as he guided her out of the bathroom and into his massive walk-in closet. Sakura gasped: equally spacious as the rest of his home, and filled with only the finest of clothes, shoes, and accessories. Despite Sasuke's voluminous wardrobe, there were still large sections left empty. Was he waiting for something?

Sakura noticed a few large white shopping bags sitting on a low dresser. So he had gone shopping recently. What else could he possibly need?

Seeing her eye on the shopping bags, Sasuke finally mentioned, "Ah, I hope you don't mind but I have a few things I'd like to see you try on. I bought them just for you." Sakura's eyes lit up—more clothes? Why would she mind? But then she turned to face him shyly, hands clasped behind her back, "did you want me to try them on right now? In here?"

"You can change in here, I'll wait in the bedroom. Just come show me when you're ready." With that, he walked out of the closet and shut the door quietly behind him. He got himself comfortable in an armchair, facing the door. And now all he had to do was wait.

Sakura excitedly hurried over to the shopping bags, wondering what he could've bought her this time. For their second meeting, he asked her to give him her clothing preferences and bought her a few pieces he thought she'd enjoy. Next, he had gifted her a small pair of ruby earrings. What could it be now?

Sakura gasped when she pulled the first thing out of the bag.

Lingerie. He had bought her piles and piles of lingerie: lace, silk, velvet, fabrics of every color. She checked the tags. She had a feeling every single piece would fit.

She wasn't put off by his choices, more so shocked. He was so thorough. Some of the underwear was fairly standard, some were crotchless, some little more than a string. Each pair came with a matching bra, which were also varied in style. And even beyond these _basics _he had taken the liberty of buying one pieces, stockings, garters, belts, and other pieces she had never even dreamed of splurging on.

She'd never modeled for anyone, let alone done something like this. Despite her nerves, she couldn't deny how excited she was for him to look at her. She was a bit worried that if he touched her, though, that she'd burst into flames. Just the simple hand holding they did earlier was enough to fill her stomach with butterflies.

Eventually she decided on a lace set—pink to match her hair. The balconette bra was see-through and it barely contained her breasts, but she had a feeling that was intentional on Sasuke's part. The cheeky panties came with a ruffled lace garter belt that made it look like she was wearing a very tiny skirt. She'd never really considered herself to be sexy, but maybe that would change now.

She knocked on the side of the closet door to signal that she was ready. No matter how prepared he thought he was, Sasuke was not ready for the big reveal; she took his breath away.

She crossed the room with dainty steps before coming to stand before him with her hands clasped behind her back in that sweet way of hers. "Um," she started, "do you like it?" His eyes raked over her figure, eating her up. He needed to get his hands on her.

"Come here." She inched closer, but still not close enough. He hooked his finger under one of the loops on her garter belt and _yanked, _bringing her to sit on his lap. She settled in with a small squeak, stabilizing herself by placing a hand on his chest. _Adorable, _he thought. How could she be so sexy, yet so cute? He stroked her smooth thighs before asking, "Sakura, who am I to you?"

She swallowed, "my sugar daddy." She fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, not meeting his eyes. She answered correctly, but sounded hesitant, so he reaffirmed this, "that's right, I'm your daddy. Good girl." Hearing him praise her in his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. "I love it, by the way. You look beautiful."

She smiled at him, snuggling into his side partially to hide her embarrassment, partially out of gratitude, "thank you, daddy." She figured she might as well make herself comfortable, as comfortable as one could be in her position.

"But as good as it looks, I'm sure you'd look even better with nothing on," he mumbled as he tugged each lacy cup down to reveal her rosebud nipples. That was better. Her breasts were trussed up by the cups, all pretty and on display for him to enjoy. He fondled and played with her chest for a while as Sakura made soft noises of pleasure, running her hands up and down the front of his body. Eventually, one of his hands skimmed down her stomach, squeezing at her trim waist, to rest on her upper thighs. When Sakura nodded in encouragement, he cupped her over the fabric.

"You're so wet, looks like we'll have to keep this set." Sakura could only moan in agreement. He moved her underwear to the side and slid a finger over her snatch, finding her warm and dripping. So she was enjoying this just as much as he was, then.

He started rubbing lazy circles on her swollen clit. "Tell me what you want. Whatever it is, I can give it to you."

"I don't know," she whined. She was feeling so wound up, but also just sitting here in his lap was more than pleasant. When this was over, what would he do with her? Was she ready to give her body up to someone who was essentially a stranger?

"I think you know. You want to cum, isn't that right? Come on, tell me. Be a good girl."

Sakura squirmed in his lap, feeling his hardness dig into her backside. Her needy body was screaming at her to make a decision—the right decision. "Please, please make me cum. I want it so badly."

"So polite," he murmured, "so good for me. I've got you, my sweet girl. Just relax." He slid a finger into her, knuckle deep in her warmth, while his thumb continued playing with her clit. "Is this what you like? Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?"

"Mhm," she answered as she started grinding down harder on his fingers. He slipped another finger in, marveling at her velvety walls clamping down on him.

"What was that? Didn't quite hear you," he teased.

"Yes! Yes, daddy, I like it!" Sakura finally let herself get louder as the pleasure built and built. Sasuke seemed to be satisfied with this because he only smirked as her eyes squeezed shut and she kept gently bouncing on his fingers. It should've felt wrong, sleeping with an older man for money, but how bad could it be when he was making her feel like this? He was handling her body so perfectly.

When she finally came, she felt her walls squeeze around Sasuke's talented fingers. Her orgasm was the perfect release and just what she needed. The sexual tension between the two of them was getting to be too much. She didn't even realize how hard she was panting until she collapsed against Sasuke and she felt her nipples brush his shirt as she heaved. He had quite an effect on her.

Sasuke's gray slacks were soaked with a mix of Sakura's arousal and his own. He could hardly believe he came in his pants, but he couldn't help it. His usual self control seemed to weaken around her. He withdrew his fingers and sucked her wetness off, eyes closing in bliss. She tasted as good as she smelled. Soon. He was going to have to have his mouth on her soon.

He ran a hand over her frilly garter belt, "I hope you enjoyed that, baby. I certainly did." Sakura rested silently against him for a few more moments as Sasuke's other (clean) hand kept petting her body soothingly.

"You haven't even kissed me yet," she blurted. Her hand came to clamp over her mouth, horrified that she said that out loud. He had his hands all over—and _inside_—her body, yet she was still thinking of something as simple and innocent as a kiss. How clingy was she even allowed to be with her sugar daddy?

Sasuke gave her one of his devastating smiles, filled with sinful intent, before tilting her head up and pulling her hand away from her mouth.

"All you have to do is ask."

Sakura expected him to overwhelm her, dominate her, with a hard kiss, but his lips were surprisingly gentle against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and cupped the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. Sakura responded in kind, gripping his shoulder tightly. He nipped her bottom lip playfully before finally pulling back. He was growing lightheaded from the intoxicating taste of her sweet lips.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Sakura nodded dumbly, feeling stunned from the kiss, so gentle yet so heated. She was in trouble if this is how he made her feel from just his fingers, from just a kiss.

* * *

The next day, there were more zeroes in her bank account than she had ever seen in her life.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I switch back and forth between their perspectives while still being in third person lol will try to minimize that or clean it up so you don't get whiplash

Also still playing with the whole daddy kink thing. I don't want it to get to be too much but at the same time...Sasuke is just a daddy okay.

As of the time I'm publishing this, I have 5 chapters finished/up on ao3, but I'm not sure how fast updates will be after that because busy :(


	4. Chapter 4: Wine

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading so far :) Comments are always super super appreciated 3 Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Sakura slipped her dress on and immediately wished she had gotten ready at Sasuke's house like he offered. The thin zipper was going to be a bitch to get all the way up. It kept wanting to catch on the delicate lace of her lingerie, and if she tried to grab it from an awkward angle, the fabric of the dress threatened to wrinkle. She gave up after getting it to reach her waist. She'd just have Sasuke zip it in the car.

She was all dressed up because they were going to an art gallery, some big opening that she'd seen talked about in magazines. Sasuke texted her to say he was almost there, so she slipped on her heels and grabbed her clutch. She looked at herself in the mirror and smacked her forehead with her palm upon realizing that her entire outfit was made up of gifts from Sasuke. He was slowly worming his way into her life, leaving more and more of a presence in her home as the days went by. She couldn't say she was mad about it though.

Today, she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard to impress him (which she was) but as she poked around her closet for a different pair of heels, she heard her phone ringing. He must be here.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside the car after calling her and tried to decide whether to have the car door open or closed. He'd open it for her if it was closed, but would it be easier if it was already open? Would that make the inside of the car too cold? Did he take the right car? Should he have driven himself instead of bringing his driver?

All these kinds of thoughts flew out of his brain as soon as he saw her step out of her apartment building wearing a pale green dress. The hem was just long enough to be appropriate for the art gallery, but her white strappy heels made her legs look extra delicious. He noted the silver clutch in her hands and smirked. He had bought her the entire outfit.

He opened up the door for her as she got closer, but before she could slip into the car, he grabbed her for a kiss. Since the day of the lingerie try on, he had quickly learned she was almost always eager for a kiss from him. She stayed close to him as she breathed a small, "Hi, Sasuke."

"Ready?"

"Yup," she smiled as she wiped some of her lipstick off his mouth. "Actually, I was having trouble with my dress. Can you help me?" She turned around to show him the rather exposed plane of her back. He placed one hand flat on the small of her back and used the other to gently finish zipping her dress. His knuckles grazed her warm, smooth skin the entire way up and he appreciated the peek of white lace lingerie he was granted. He bought that for her too.

Last time she wasn't able to model all of the lingerie for him, but she had taken the haul home, so he was glad to see her actually wearing it. For him. He tapped her skin above the end of the zipper to signal that he was finished. She gave him a soft and sweet "thank you" as he helped her into the car. He shut her door and got in the car on the other side. The colors of her hair, her dress, her skin, her shoes — everything stood out against the dark leather interior of the car. Yes, he had chosen the correct car, he thought as the driver pulled away from the curb.

* * *

The gallery was held in a wing of an art museum, a giant, glittering building Sakura had never managed to get tickets to. She was excited to see the new exhibit and the museum itself, always having dreamed of seeing the historic architecture and the wonders held inside.

When they got to the door and Sasuke said, "two, for Sasuke Uchiha," the ticketer's eyes widened and quickly passed the tickets to Sasuke to let him through. He stared at Sakura as they walked in, wondering who the lucky lady could be.

Since it was opening night, the gallery was bustling with patrons. Food servers danced in between groups of people, offering wine and small bites. Before Sakura could even think about being thirsty, a platter of wine glasses appeared before her and Sasuke. They each took one, giving thanks to the server.

"Is this alright?" he asked as his hand came to settle on her lower back while they entered the main part of the gallery. She nodded at him, glad that he asked. "Do you know people here?" It seemed half the city knew or worked for Sasuke. She still wasn't sure what their status was in public. Were they considered a couple?

"I'm sure there's someone here and there. But I didn't come to see them." He didn't even come for the art, really, he just wanted to bring Sakura somewhere. See her all dressed up. She had mentioned in passing her interest in art, but didn't expand on the topic, so maybe this would get her talking more. They started a slow circuit around the gallery, sipping on the delicious wine that warmed them from the inside.

"You said you liked art, but do you paint or something?"

Sakura seemed skittish when he brought up the topic, but answered anyway. He felt bad knowing that she was probably still a little afraid of him because of their _unique _situation, but he genuinely wanted to know. "Yeah, I like all kinds of art. Supplies are expensive, though, so lately I've stuck to using my tablet. Well not really anymore because I'm busy and my tablet is getting old and keeps crashing on me. What about you?" She asked as if she hadn't dumped a treasure chest full of information on him.

"No, never had that kind of talent. Can I see something you've made?"

"Oh maybe, one day. I'm really not that good though, so maybe it's better that we just look at what's around tonight," she laughed nervously. He really did want to see her work, but he asked another question about the kinds of paintings displayed tonight and that really got her going.

While Sakura spoke at length about different mediums and artists and history, he thought maybe he should invest some time into learning more about art, or at least buying more art. Become a patron of the arts, if you will. He thought of the way his house could use some more color to it.

"But you're not an art major or anything like that, are you?"

Sakura looked down, embarrassed, "No, nothing like that. My parents didn't want me to because they don't see it as being practical. So I'm a business management major. Gotta make some money when I graduate." Sasuke cringed a little, because that had been _his _major, but he knew they were very different people. He had pursued his major because he wanted to. He wished Sakura had gotten a chance to choose what she was really, clearly passionate about.

He would never admit it, but he also privately thought about how if the circumstances were any different, he might not have been able to meet her.

They slowed their pace to read the placards and admire the pieces, but one large painting made them stop in their tracks. It was a long road lined with cherry blossom trees that looked like they were glowing thanks to the light of the huge moon in the sky. One small, gray bench sat on the side by the trees. It was a simple, yet achingly beautiful painting. "I really like this one, but I'm not sure why," Sakura admitted.

Sasuke nodded, it was probably his favorite out of the bunch too. He had never really considered himself an art buff, but this one definitely evoked some kind of emotion in him that he couldn't put his finger on. He looked around for one of the gallery attendants.

"How much?" he pointed to the painting. Sakura gaped at him. It had to be incredibly expensive, just like everything else in there. An attendant whispered in his ear that someone had already bid on it, but Sasuke simply bid higher. _Much_ higher. The painting was his.

"Sasuke! It's a beautiful painting, but why bid so high? I didn't realize you liked art so much."

He shrugged. "It's something anyone can appreciate. I just wanted to have something to remember tonight." Every time he looked at the painting, he would surely think of her.

Sakura's idea of a memento probably would have been something from the museum gift shop, but this was Sasuke, she had to start getting used to his extravagant lifestyle. "Well, I think it'll look very nice in your home. I'll have to come see it." The wine was making her feel less inhibited, but she still blushed when she realized she had invited herself over.

"Okay," he agreed, "but only if you show me one of your pieces."

"Fine, fine. But don't be disappointed, you asked! It was always my dream to have something I made in a gallery like this, but that'll probably never happen," she sighed and looked around wistfully. Sasuke wanted to say words of comfort, but they just wouldn't come out. So he kept sipping his wine and guided her to the next painting.

* * *

"Cold?" he asked when he noticed Sakura rubbing her hands up and down the sides of her bare arms while they walked to the car. She nodded but still tried to give him a smile. She really had nothing to complain about tonight. The showing was spectacular. Sasuke shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it around her small frame.

"Thank you," she said quietly. When he didn't answer she looked up at him and added, "seriously, thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed the gallery." Hesitantly, she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I had a good time too, but I probably would've been so lost in there without you, so I should really be thanking you. Just remember your promise." Sakura nodded, too content and sated to argue.

In the car, she sat in the middle seat and leaned up against him, their hands still intertwined and placed in his lap. The partition was already rolled up, but they were both quiet as the driver took them back to Sakura's apartment.

With the darkness of the night and the wine influencing her, Sakura decided to be a little bold and brought her other hand over to his thigh. She'd been so preoccupied by the artwork she didn't have the time to focus on how delicious Sasuke looked that night. She gently scraped her nails up and down his leg. "Sasuke," she whispered sweetly in his ear, "thank you again for tonight."

He kissed her lightly, enjoying the feeling of her nails on his thigh. If she continued, he'd be hard in no time at all. "You're welcome, baby, but don't thank me too much. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Sakura pouted cutely, "but what if I want to thank you?" She brought her hand higher on his leg, resting near his crotch. She noticed Sasuke's breathing pick up as she applied a little more pressure and brought her hand even higher. She captured his lips with hers and tasted the wine in his mouth while her hand started to massage his hardening length. Her tongue moved in his mouth at the same pace as her hand and Sasuke couldn't help but let out a groan.

They let go of each other's hands and Sakura's other hand came to grip him through his pants. He kissed her with more urgency as he touched as much of her supple body as he could given the awkward angle. He'd been dying to touch her all night, but he knew it wasn't the right place. The only thing that could take his thoughts off of fucking her would probably to actually listen to what she had to say.

Sakura's hand squeezed and rubbed him over his pants until she stopped on the button, "Can I daddy?" She tried to turn as much of her body to face him as possible. She was growing needier by the second, but her desire to please was stronger.

"Yes, yes," he allowed her to unbutton and zip down his slacks. Sakura had never seen his member yet, only felt it pressed against her, and it did not disappoint. Her eyes widened as she pulled him out and got a look at his size. She ran her thumb of the head, hardly able to wrap her other hand around the base. He was hot and heavy in her hand and she started stroking right away. She left more kisses on the side of his face and neck, only wishing she could reach the other side of him too.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as she increased her speed and he ran a hand up and down her thighs, disappearing beneath the hem of that pretty dress. He hiked it up so he could get to the pretty lace underwear between her legs. He pressed his palm against her, jerking against her clit when she rubbed him just the way he liked it. Sakura squeezed him more tightly in return. His other hand was trying to fit as much of her breast as possible into the palm. He kneaded her roughly, finding pleasure in knowing exactly what her bra looked like underneath. Even through her bra and dress, Sasuke could see how hard her nipples had become.

Sakura was amazed at how warm and smooth the skin of his dick was and she never knew she could enjoy giving a hand job so much. She kissed him again and moaned into his mouth, "I wish I could suck on you right now instead." It wasn't just the wine talking. She wanted him so badly. She thumbed over the now leaking head again before taking her fingers and sucking the pre cum right off. Yeah, she was going to need that taste in her mouth very soon.

With warm, and now wet hands, Sakura brought Sasuke to completion quite quickly. "Daddy, your cock is so nice," she praised as he continued feeling up her body over her dress.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that," he growled. "Good, I want it. Please?" She asked so nicely, he was going to die. He caught her mouth with his to quiet his moaning, a little embarrassed at how affected he was by simple touching.

Sakura felt his hips jerk up, then warm, sticky wetness covered her hands. She pulled back from their passionate kiss to get a better look. She took some of it onto her fingers and sucked it off. She was definitely going to kill him, Sasuke thought. "Mm, I like it."

"That's good, baby, that's really fucking good. Now come here, your turn." Sasuke was about to push her white lace panties to the side and finger fuck her when —

The car rolled to a definitive halt. Sasuke cursed. They were back already. Sakura looked outside the tinted window at her decrepit apartment building, knowing she could never let him in there. "I'm sorry, I'd invite you inside but it's a mess. I'll see you next time, right?" She was genuinely apologetic, partially because of her own lack of orgasm, but genuine nonetheless. Sasuke looked down at her, still admiring the cleavage peeking out of the top of her dress.

He gave her a hard kiss before adjusting himself and getting out of the car to open her door. He kissed her again when he walked her to her door, "Soon, I'll see you soon. I promise." He needed to.

When Sakura got up to her apartment, she quickly undressed and gave herself some relief in the shower. She was upset to not have been able to finish on his fingers instead of her own, but she would see him soon. He had promised.

Sasuke sighed when he got home and realized he had ruined yet another suit with his own cum. Was this going to be a trend every time he saw her?

* * *

A/N: Safety first kids, don't take off those seat belts. I know it's a bit awkward to have them just sitting next to each other, but that just makes the slow burn better for next time riiight?


	5. Chapter 5: Spa

A/N: I wasn't sure how slow to make the slow burn (I mean, at least they're not enemies lol) but I'm enjoying the pace and I hope it works.

* * *

The car ride home was torturous for Sasuke because the interior still smelled like her. The mix of her shampoo and the faint scent of arousal was intoxicating. He needed a shower.

Except he cursed himself in the shower too because his mind kept bringing up thoughts of a wet and soapy Sakura in there with him.

* * *

He'd been texting her all week trying to get her to come over again. He hated how he felt old and informal when he wrote to her, but the nature of their relationship was still rather ambiguous, so he didn't want to misstep.

Sakura had an important essay due in the middle of the week, but she would be relatively free afterwards. Even though she had quit her job like he requested, it was still difficult to get their schedules to align. Frustrated, Sasuke wondered if he'd be able to convince her to move in with him. Embarrassed, he banished the thought immediately.

He could at least get her to spend more time with him. She was a breath of fresh air in his life, and he found himself craving her presence more and more. He only hoped she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

Sasuke: _It's Wednesday, so you're finished with your essay, right? Does that mean you can come over now?_

Sakura: _Not today! I stayed up soo late finishing my paper last night, I'm a mess. Tomorrow? I finish class at 12 :)_

Sakura was honestly torn. She really did want to see Sasuke, but she felt too worn out to even consider it. Then she got a notification that $700 had been deposited into her account via wireless transfer. He was really eager, wasn't he?

Sasuke: _Tomorrow. Now you have to promise me. _

Sakura: _Yes, tomorrow! _

Sasuke: _I'll pick you up. Get ready to relax._

He cringed, always sounding more ominous than he intended, but at least the plans were set. He wrote out instructions for one of his assistants to take care of the rest.

* * *

Sakura's idea of relaxing was staying in, drinking tea, and watching a movie. Sasuke's idea of relaxing was to receive an entire spa treatment from the comfort of his home. They were just different people, Sakura reminded herself. But she wasn't complaining.

As soon as she got to his house, he guided her up to his bedroom and handed her a white, fluffy robe that matched the one he was already wearing. "Um, I'll just change in the bathroom?" She didn't even give him a chance to object, she just shut the door behind her and locked him out. Sasuke sighed. He supposed seeing her naked didn't have to be the first item on his agenda for the day.

Their first spa service actually took place outside in his sprawling backyard. Sasuke hired nail techs to give Sakura a mani-pedi while they laid on padded lounge chairs next to his crystalline pool. Large, dark blue umbrellas kept them cool in the shade and if Sasuke didn't still put her a little on edge, Sakura could've fallen asleep as she received gentle treatment from the nail techs. She chose a classic red for both her hands and feet, letting the nail techs work their magic for the rest. Sasuke prided himself on being clean and well-groomed, so he paid for his nails to be buffed and cleaned as well. He was content to lay back and watch Sakura rest comfortably.

"Sakura," he broke the silence when he noticed her nails were nearly finished, "when we're done here we can go back inside. Are you hungry yet?" She turned to face him and smiled, "Okay. I could have a snack, but I think I'm fine for now." That was enough for him. He reached over to the platter of food resting on the low table between their lounge chairs, neglected until that moment. He dangled a few green grapes on their stem in the air before bringing them to her pink lips. She opened her mouth eagerly, enjoying the sweetness. He fed her a few more select pieces of fruit before finally taking some for himself, favoring the more sour apple slices and pineapple chunks. The breeze passed through their hair as they silently ate the fresh fruit and Sakura thought it had to be one of the more perfect moments in her life. She was suddenly filled with the desire to run her hands through Sasuke's raven locks, muss his hair more than the breeze could.

"Good?" he asked after a few more moments. When she nodded, he decided it was time for them to go back inside. He had more plans they needed to get to.

* * *

"Um, do you own these massage tables or did you bring them just for today?" They were standing in one of the many rooms in his home where he had set up a massage station. Despite his wealth, he wasn't usually an excessive person. He spent money where he felt it was needed, but every now and then a more outlandish purchase made its way on to his bank statement. So maybe he didn't need to buy massage tables, but he was glad he had them when he started thinking about how to help Sakura unwind. He'd prepared massage oils and dimmed the lights and everything, truly intent on helping his sugar baby relax. He was growing fonder of her day by day. He preferred for her thoughts to be on _him, _not about all the stress she dealt with at school.

"I own them, but I've never gotten much use out of them. You first, your nails might still be drying." He pulled back the light sheet on one of the massage tables and gestured for her to get on the table. She was about to step up when he cleared his throat, "Sakura, your robe."

"Oh, right." She'd been wondering if he'd chosen to hire a masseuse, but that confirmed no one else would be coming into the room. She undid the knot around her waist and shrugged it off, handing it to him because she didn't know where else to put it. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura was probably the only one to ever expect any service from him. He let it slide because she was Sakura. "Take everything off," he clarified when she kept her bra and underwear on.

He found it cute how she kept her back to him, as if they'd never been intimate, as if he didn't have a perfect view of her perky behind. The sight of her unclipping her bra and sliding her panties down her slim legs was mesmerizing. She looked fantastic in yet another set he had purchased, but she looked even better completely naked. She daintily folded her panties and clutched her bra to her chest even after removing the straps, then turned to face him. "Do I give this to you?" she asked quietly, more of a whisper in the dim room.

"Oh, I'll take it," he smirked and piled all her things on top of the other massage table. She wouldn't be needing them for a while. When he turned back around, she'd gotten on the table face down, but pulled the sheet up all the way to her shoulders. She stuck her face in the headrest, and he noticed how pink the back of her neck was, even when it was mostly covered by her pastel locks. He admired the curves of her body as the sheet clung to her. He approached slowly, "I'm about to get started."

Gingerly, he peeled the sheet down until her entire back was exposed. He warmed some massage oil between his palms and started pressing his hands to her skin, trying to get her to relax into the table. As he rubbed up and down, he noticed she had dimples on her lower back and he spent a significant amount of time massaging them with his thumbs. He kept moving up and down, amazed by her body. He would sometimes pass his hands over the sides of her breasts as they squished out from under her, but he mostly kept it to a true massage. He was sure she could benefit from a firmer treatment to get out the in her shoulders knots, but he never wanted to hurt her.

Sakura tried not to moan, but he was talented with those hands! When he readjusted the sheet so now only her legs were showing, she spread her legs slightly, but he still noticed. She let out a heavy sigh when he started rubbing her thighs. "You can go a little higher," she encouraged quietly. He kept reaching the point right beneath her ass and she was getting a little impatient.

"Someone wants a happy ending I see," he said with amusement as he decided to forgo the sheet altogether and tossed it carelessly to the side. He was pleased that she initiated it, though, so he quickly complied with her request and began massaging her plush backside. He noticed the wetness starting to spread between her thighs and he made sure to brush his palms closely to her opening to let her know. He kneaded her plump cheeks and when he spread them a bit, he nearly groaned upon seeing that puckered, forbidden hole winking at him. Someday, he told himself, someday. Her skin was warm and smooth beneath his palms, but when the air conditioner turned on automatically above her, she spoke up, "it's actually kind of cold without the sheet now. Can we…"

She didn't necessarily want to stop, but the cool air was not so welcome on her bare skin at the moment. She would've preferred for Sasuke's body to cover hers and warm her up, but she was too blissed out by his massage to think about asking.

He quickly crossed the room to grab her robe from the other table and bundled her up once again. He held her in his arms and looked down at her with mild concern, "is that better?" Her body felt like jelly, so she was glad to be grounded by his embrace. "Much. Is it your turn now?" She stepped away from him, implying that he should get on the bed this time. "If that's what you want," he rasped, but as he moved closer to the bed and farther from her, his robe parted and she got a better view of his full body.

His large, hard member was poking out of the opening of his robe and it was all her green eyes could focus on. "Or not," he smirked when he noticed where her gaze was focused.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Look what you did. I got so fucking hard and you weren't even touching me." He moved back closer to her and grabbed her wrist, placing her hand on his member. Sakura reflexively wrapped her small fingers around him. Her tongue darted out to wet her mouth and she started pumping him slowly as she stepped forward to claim his lips. The kiss was already heated and they were just getting started. Her mouth still tasted faintly of sweet fruits and Sasuke's tongue happily explored her mouth. He wrapped one hand around her body and the other one came to grip the back of her neck. They backed up a bit until Sasuke's back rested against the side of the massage table. The noises Sakura had been suppressing on the table finally started to come out as she moaned and whined into the kiss.

She eventually pulled back, hand still lazily jerking him, "Can I, daddy?" Sasuke was confused—she was already touching him. Still, his lust-clouded brain told him to nod. He'd accept whatever she wanted to give him, that was for sure.

So when she dropped to her knees and undid the tie of his robe, he didn't even try holding back his groan. He knew she meant business when she started with the _daddy, _but he just didn't expect that. With his robe open, she had full access to his completely hardened cock and her mouth was watering. She delicately licked the tip first, giving herself a small taste. And then she licked him again and again, wanting more and more.

She dragged her tongue from the base and back to the tip before placing a sloppy kiss to his leaking head. She covered the head with her lips completely and started sucking gently, causing Sasuke to shout and thrust a hand into her hair. She eventually lowered her head more, taking him farther into her hot little mouth. She kept sinking lower and lower, and when she reached the base, she let out a squeak as if she surprised even herself by taking him completely.

Sasuke was in heaven. She'd taken him so deep already and she kept laving her tongue around his length while slowly bobbing up and down. He didn't even have to push her head down, he was pleased as punch by her pace and skill, but he kept a hand carded through her pink locks anyway. His other hand was gripping the massage table behind him like a vice.

When she came up to reach the head once more, she swirled her tongue around him before starting to blow him faster. She opened up her robe with one hand to expose her supple breasts to him, jiggling and heaving as she sucked. The fluffy material had rubbed just enough against her rosy nipples to get them a little hard. Her arousal made them harden further and she tugged on them while maintaining eye contact. Sasuke had never been more turned on his life.

Sakura just loved the taste and weight of Sasuke's dick on her tongue, she felt herself growing wetter as she brought him closer to his orgasm. She really wanted to please him, so she didn't let up, even when her jaw got a little tired. She fought the urge to touch herself and brought both her hands to hold onto Sasuke's hips. That didn't last long because he abruptly told her, "I'm close, fuck, I'm so close. Let me cum all over that pretty face." Sakura pulled back to open her mouth and flattened her tongue under his head, letting him take control. She rolled her breasts around in her palms for both her own and his enjoyment until he couldn't hold back any longer.

Sasuke pulled out of her mouth completely and almost immediately sprayed his cum all over her face. Spurt after spurt, she took it gracefully. She looked incredible with his seed dripping off of her flushed, glowing skin. Some of it even landed on her pretty tits, there was just so much cum. Her eyes were clouded by lust and she looked like she was ready to beg for more. He panted heavily as he committed the visual to memory.

It was wrong, but he wanted to laugh when he realized what he'd just done. He had really given her a facial. It was a spa day after all.

* * *

After cleaning up a bit, Sasuke suggested a bath. Sakura was happy to lay back on the ledge next to the deep tub while waiting for it to fill. Sasuke, on the other hand, was not so content with her just laying there, she realized, as he reached his hands under the hem of her robe to touch her smooth skin.

Her robe opened easily and Sakura wondered what was the point of getting dressed when they would inevitably get undressed again. The raised area around the tub was big enough to accommodate even Sasuke's long body as he settled himself between her thighs.

"Sasuke?" she breathed. His intentions were clear, but she just wanted to hear him.

"Just returning the favor," he purred as he nipped and licked along her smooth inner thighs. When she tried on that blessed set of lingerie on for him, he'd felt her velvety walls with his fingers, but he didn't have the chance to get a good look. He sighed as he simply sat and stared at the petals nestled between her toned thighs. His flower, she certainly looked as good as she felt.

And looked as good as she tasted, he soon found out. He licked her slit once firmly with his tongue, then kitten licked her lower lips until he slowly opened her up to him. The sight of her glistening, pink entrance made him start to get hard again. He buried his face completely into her and _ate. _

His lips latched onto her clit and sucked hard while his hands ran up and down her thighs. Her skin was incredibly soft from the massage oil and he couldn't get enough. Her juices overflowed and coated his mouth and chin. He loved the taste and smell of her arousal. The sounds she made were just as sweet: a mix of _daddy _and _Sasuke _and _please_ and incoherent moans. He alternated between teasing her hole with his tongue and flicking her swollen clit. When she squeezed her thighs around his head, he knew she was getting close.

Her pleasure brought him pleasure too, so he couldn't help but let out a few moans of his own. The vibrations ended up pushing Sakura over the edge and she came _hard _against his face. She tangled her fingers into his dark hair and pushed him down while she grinded against him. When he finally pulled back, he grinned at her.

"Did you like that, baby?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded vigorously and he chuckled. "Good. Daddy fucking loved it."

They quickly rinsed off in the cavernous shower before dipping into the hot bath. The bath bubbles gave off a wonderful fragrance and the oils helped nourish their skin. Sasuke even lit a candle and sprinkled rose petals on the surface of the water. He didn't care if he was going overboard. Why bother at all if she wasn't going to be impressed?

"Apologies," he mumbled as he settled in behind Sakura, "I didn't have cherry blossoms."

Sakura giggled as she laid back against his chest, "Wow, you really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Only the best for you," he said simply, trying to assume the role of a doting sugar daddy only, but he knew he was falling a little deeper each day. How could he not think of everything to make the perfect date when she was always occupying his thoughts?

Sakura enjoyed herself as Sasuke's hands roamed all over her body, mostly rubbing her thighs or boobs. Sometimes he'd pass his hands over her mound just to tease her. She'd tied her hair up to prevent it from getting wet, so he left frequent kisses on the side of her neck. She played with the foam and bubbles and breathed in the sweet scents of the bath and candle as he held her in his arms. So this was luxury.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she suddenly jerked awake. She realized they had both fallen asleep. Sasuke's phone was on the ledge and was ringing obnoxiously loud, loud enough to wake her from her pleasant doze. The screen read (_Work) _and then a name she didn't bother taking the time to read_. _Sakura shook Sasuke to wake him as she started getting out of the tub and drying off. The water had gone cold and the bubbles were all but dissolved.

She was getting too comfortable.

* * *

A/N: ha ha yes massage appears here too, you'll see it if you've read Jade Mirror, my ancient times AU. Also dun dun! Little drama for you here, love those kinds of "oh no I actually like you" moments lol. Sakura is worried about getting too comfortable because we know our girl has a big heart, and that can easily be broken :(

Can anyone guess what's to come in future chapters? (to be honest I don't even know everything yet lol)


	6. Chapter 6: Delicacy

"When can I see you again?" Sasuke asked after Sakura had dried off and changed into her normal clothes. They had a good day together, a great day, and he didn't want to go through another drought like when she had to prioritize finishing a paper over spending time with him. No, he wasn't pouting.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check my calendar."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check my calendar," she repeated, but his hopeful tone put a smile on her face and she just knew she'd end up seeing him tomorrow.

* * *

It was clear and sunny the next day, so Sakura insisted on riding her bike to his house instead of having him pick her up. She had a place she needed to stop at anyway.

"I brought you something," she said shyly after entering. She really hoped he liked it and that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

"Ah?"

"You always bring me things, so I thought it was my turn this time. I went to my parents' bakery before I got here, so I brought you only the best bread in all of Konoha!" She held out the paper bag with a still warm loaf like it was a golden award.

"You brought me bread?" He pulled her petite frame into his arms, but she had the bag pressed against her chest, so their bodies weren't actually touching. She nodded innocently, like it was the most natural thing in the world to bring him something made by her _parents. _She was so cute. But wasn't their relationship all about him bringing her things?

"How can I ever repay you?" he joked as he went in for a kiss. She tasted like sunshine. It was a good call to invite her over again, he would've missed this too much if he waited any longer. A voice in the back of his head told him he was getting too dependent, but he easily pushed it away by focusing on moving his lips against Sakura's.

She returned his kiss for a few moments before lightly pushing him away, "You're squishing the bread! At least have a little respect for it." His midnight eyes were softer than she'd ever seen. Suddenly the bread felt like a very necessary shield between them.

"We're just going to eat it anyway." He took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen. She'd seen glimpses of it before, but finally stepping in took her breath away. The granite countertops were spotless and all the stainless steel appliances looked new. The glass cabinets displayed neatly stacked dishware of all kind.

"This loaf is pretty plain, I wasn't sure what you would like," Sakura started as she set the bag down on the gleaming counter, "Maybe an olive bread next time? Do you prefer white or wheat? Rolls or a baguette? Ooh, are you a bagel or a croissant person? Hm, how about—"

"Sakura," he cut her off, "if it's 'the best bread in all of Konoha' I'm sure whatever you brought will be fine."

"Right, sorry," she said sheepishly, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her burning ear. She adored her parents and was proud of their goods, even if their chosen line of work meant not having a ton of money. She wouldn't have it any other way, honestly. She wouldn't have met Sasuke if she didn't have to put herself through school. "Well, do you have anything to eat this with? Like I said it's good, but a bit plain."

He opened up the double-doored fridge to show her the nearly empty interior, "Tomorrow is grocery day. But honestly, I'm not much of a cook. I usually let my chef decide what to buy. Everything he makes is good." Teuchi was a wizard in the kitchen. He specialized in ramen, but since that reminded him of his annoying friend Naruto, he requested that he keep ramen to a minimum on the menu. But maybe he should have him make it for Sakura one day.

Sakura was hardly listening because she spotted slices of cheese in a drawer and knew she hit the jackpot. "No, this is plenty! When the bread is so good, you don't need too much. Do you have any butter?"

Sasuke pulled out everything she asked for: butter, a pan, a knife, a cutting board, plates, a spatula.

"Grilled cheese is always good! Especially when you have such perfect bread. The trick is to butter both sides, then use more than one type of cheese. Super simple but tasty." Then she spotted the fruit bowl in the corner piled high with red tomatoes.

"Sasuke," she giggled, "you really like tomatoes, don't you?" He didn't see what she found so amusing. Of course he liked tomatoes. He grabbed one, rinsed it in the sink, then bit into it like an apple. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess? We can add some slices to the grilled cheese! Then it's almost like a panini. _Super _fancy." She pulled two tomatoes onto the cutting board and started slicing them and the bread. Sasuke watched her move around his kitchen like it was the most natural thing in the world, like she belonged there.

"It's been a long time since someone's done anything like this for me," he found himself admitting. His mother and brother loved to cook for him, but they were gone now. His father was the one who always made him tea.

"Tomatoes really do it for you, huh? If I had known sooner I would've made tomato soup or brought a bottle of ketchup," she teased. She wasn't looking at him because she was busy with the stove and she assumed his comment was not that deep, maybe referring to not having a girlfriend for a long time. Why else would he seek out a sugar baby?

But he was completely serious. He supposed she didn't realize why something as simple as someone else making him a meal is so significant to him. Sure, he pays people to take care of some of his business, both around the house and outside, but it's never like this.

The sandwiches were finished cooking quickly and Sakura slid them onto two porcelain plates. She cut them diagonally and mused, "I used to always try to make some sort of shapes with my food. My parents didn't like me playing with my food, but it was fun to get more and more creative. I even had a cherry blossom cut out as a kid. I used to hate the crust, so I would just end up cutting my sandwiches to look like animals or something and the crust was just decoration. I think my parents were actually mostly upset that I didn't eat my crust—they insist it's the best part." She laughed to herself. They'd always be bakers.

Sasuke thought to himself that she's always been an artist. Kid Sakura must've been adorable. Then he remembered something he'd been holding off on, and figured now was as good of a time as any. "That reminds me, I actually have something to give to you." Sasuke left the kitchen momentarily before bringing a sleek white box out to her. The picture on the outside showed her everything she needed to know—it was a new tablet.

"What?" Sakura shrieked. "Shut up. You're joking. This is the newest one, these are so expensive! How did you know? I can't believe you remembered." Their night at the gallery felt like so long ago, and she didn't expect him to remember her ramblings about making art on her decrepit old tablet.

"Sorry it took a while, I had to do a bit of research on which one is the best. I would've asked you, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Sasuke didn't usually explain himself or his actions to anyone, but something about Sakura's open, friendly disposition made it so easy to bare his soul. They were even sitting at his actual table instead of the breakfast bar where Sasuke tended to take his meals. He rarely had any guests, so the bar made him feel a little less lonely, like less of a reminder that he never had company. But now he had Sakura. Even if their relationship was..unconventional.

* * *

"Sakura, I'm serious. You don't have to do the dishes."

"No way! I'm the one who made this mess, I'll clean it up. It won't take long," she insisted. After they finished eating, she brought their plates to the sink and Sasuke assumed it was just her being polite. But when she turned the sink on and squirted soap onto a dish sponge, he realized her intentions. Her parents raised a good one.

But they also raised a stubborn one. She didn't move away from the sink even when Sasuke told her to leave the dishes. She tackled the larger cutting board and pan first, then began rinsing the buttery residue off their plates. But the butter and soap and water made for a slippery plate—it slipped out of Sakura's hands and shattered in the sink. Sakura let out a screech and turned to Sasuke in horror. "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

But instead of getting upset the way she feared he would, he simply shrugged, "It was an ugly plate anyway. And I have plenty more where that came from." Sakura disagreed, the fine porcelain was nicer than anything she owned, but she wasn't going to argue. And he _did _have an awful lot of plates for just one person. Losing one wouldn't kill anybody.

"Still, sorry," she said sheepishly as she reached in to start cleaning up the pieces—but in her rush, she accidentally sliced her thumb against one of the shards. "_Shit _that hurts. Stupid plate. Ah, fuck." She held up her finger and watched the blood start to drip out of the deeper-than-expected wound.

"You're bleeding," he said, mostly to himself. A little bit of panic started rising in his chest. She was hurt. "Someone clean this up right now. I'll go get the first aid kit." Sasuke stomped away, and Sakura berated herself again for upsetting him. She kept the cut under running water and watched the scarlet water go down the drain.

"You must be quite the special lady, I've never seen him so perceptive of another's feelings since the tragedy," an old woman spoke behind Sakura as she came into the kitchen to gather the glass. Despite her comforting voice and grandmotherly look, Sakura was startled by her entrance, seemingly out of nowhere. She knew Sasuke had staff flitting around the house taking care of business, but they were almost never seen nor heard unless he asked them something directly. It made her uncomfortable both to watch someone else clean up her mess and think about what people had overheard from her and Sasuke's..sexual activities.

"Tragedy? What do you mean?" She realized she didn't know much about Sasuke's background.

"Ah, so he hasn't told you. That's not surprising, but I think he should be the one to tell you. It's really not my place."

That only served to make her more curious. What happened to Sasuke? But she quickly became distracted by the task at hand. "Oh please, allow me! I'm the one who broke it," Sakura used her good hand to reach towards the shards in the sink before she was promptly slapped away.

"Nonsense," the old woman chastised. She wrapped her hands with a dish rag and began picking up the pieces and tossing them into a trash bag.

Before Sakura could do anything, Sasuke came back with a small red box and opened it up on the counter, looking incredibly focused. He wiped the remaining water and blood off Sakura's finger with a tissue, then applied some antibiotic cream. Gently, he wrapped a bandage around her thumb. "There. Be more careful next time, okay?" He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It's just a cut, he reminded himself. She would be fine.

* * *

"Sorry again about the plate," Sakura laughed nervously as he walked her out the door. "And thanks again for the tablet, seriously."

"I told you it's fine. If you apologize again, I'm taking the tablet back," he joked in an attempt to relax her. "But do you need anything else for it? What about a case? Or a pencil? I don't really know about these kinds of things, so just tell me."

"Um, I mean, I can just look for those later and then ask you, right? Or something like that. Or I could just get it on my own, really it's fine—you already got me the tablet." She was babbling again. He needed to put her at ease.

"No, I'll buy it for you," he said firmly. "I should've started doing this earlier, but I can just give you an allowance. Although that doesn't mean you're off the hook with coming to visit me." He smirked as he pulled her closer, the way he found himself wanting to constantly. He still planned to shower her in gifts and send her more money when she needed it (or even when she didn't), but at least this would make it easier on her to spend freely.

"Thank you daddy," she smiled shyly before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him deeply. Even when the rough bandage of her thumb came to brush over his cheek, it was still the sweetest touch he had ever known.

Even though she got crumbs all over the countertops and dirtied some dishes and broke a plate and made him pull out his first aid kit, Sasuke wasn't upset. In fact, her presence was comforting and provided some much needed life to his often cold and lonely mansion. The space was admittedly too big for one person, and he could see himself sharing it with a certain pink haired woman.

* * *

A/N: I kind of imagined the old woman working at the house to be like Nekobaa! An old friend of the family who just cares about Sasuke, ya know. And Teuchi is just an all around good guy lol

How do you like your grilled cheese? I honestly hate tomatoes so I like mine either spicy or with mustard.

No smut, but we had some Moments here so hopefully you enjoyed it :) They're falling for each other TT_TT


	7. Chapter 7: Candy Cane

**A/N:** Hi everyone! So sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busier than I expected and had a nice break spending time at home with friends and family. But thank you for all the love on all my stories it means so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and accept this even though the holidays have mostly passed ~_~ thanks for the patience :)

* * *

Last time she had promised to draw him something.

("Draw me something with it, yeah?" "It doesn't just work like that! I have to be inspired!" But they both knew she would draw him something soon enough.)

But the holidays were a busy time for everyone, so Sasuke all but forgot about it. Even though Sasuke had enough people working for him that his businesses could practically run themselves, the holidays were always extra busy. Sakura couldn't spend much time with him because she was studying for finals, and it honestly just made Sasuke feel really old.

"Come over, just for the day. I promise I'll leave you alone. I have work to do too. I just want to see you," he nearly begged over the phone. He had tons of paperwork to sign off on, so he felt he deserved a little eye candy while he worked away on such mundane tasks. He eventually wore her down after promising to provide a much more comfortable study space than the crowded campus libraries.

* * *

"What are you working on?" she asked innocently while standing behind Sasuke and running her hands over his biceps. She had only just set her bag down on the other side of the large desk in Sasuke's home office when she became distracted by the way his arms looked in his crisp button up.

"I was just signing a bunch of forms, but a smaller company is merging into one of my larger ones and it's taking a lot more of my attention than I thought. I was going to bother you with something fun eventually, but it seems like I might really have to do work this whole time. I'm sorry, baby."

"Hm, that sounds like a lot, you must be busy. Something fun? Like what?" Sakura chose to keep the conversation light. She still didn't really know what exactly Sasuke did, but she didn't feel like now was the best time to pry, he really did seem stressed. She realized he'd been getting more business calls lately compared to when they first started meeting. He had to make his money somehow, she supposed.

"Oh, the usual. Sit you on my lap, let you shop online while I touch you." He said it so casually as if his words didn't send shivers down Sakura's spine.

"Well I'll try not to bother you so maybe if we finish early, we can still have some fun," she planted a sweet, lingering kiss on Sasuke's soft lips. Kissing him some more would be an incentive, her reward for uninterrupted study time.

She walked back around the desk and sat opposite to him, opening up her laptop and her books. She needed to keep up her GPA to secure her scholarship every semester (and prevent her parents from worrying), even if it meant keeping her eyes glued to her books instead of letting them stray to a certain handsome face.

* * *

"Will I be able to see you after you're done with school? We can go out to celebrate," Sasuke said hopefully as they said goodbye at the door.

"Maybe a little bit. I won't be at my apartment, I'll be back home at my parents and they're going to wonder where I am, or they'll want my help at the bakery. I have something to give you though, so definitely at least once," she added with a smile.

"Only once? You're killing me," he groaned as he buried his face in her hair, committing the scent to memory. He would miss her. Even today didn't feel like enough.

"Hm, we'll see. You'll have to make it worth my while," she said with sparkling eyes. It was fun knowing she had a little bit of power over a man like Sasuke.

"I have some things in mind. Just call me," he said seriously before stealing another kiss. Yeah, he would really miss her.

* * *

When she pulled up to the house, she was delighted to see the simple string of lights on Sasuke's roof. She was glad he wasn't too burned out by work to neglect decorating. He even greeted her with a bowl full of mini candy canes.

"Didn't take you for the festive type," Sakura grinned at him as she plucked a treat out of the bowl and unwrapped it.

"I'm not," he grumbled, "but I figured you were. And these taste good." He had already opened one up for himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked in mock hurt, bumping his shoulder with hers. Did his idea of "festive type" mean he thought she had a Christmas elf village set up at her kitchen table?

"You're cheerful and like gifts. Tell me I'm wrong." Sasuke knew he won when all she did was roll her eyes and suck on the candy cane. They walked through the house as he pointed out the small decorations here and there.

"You look beautiful by the way. Did I buy this one?" he asked as he openly checked Sakura out. The deep red satin fabric hugged her curves sinfully—and festively. The straps were merely delicate strings that criss crossed in the back, just begging to be taken off already. As good as she looked, he didn't recognize the outfit.

Sakura crossed her arms over her stomach, feeling shy, "I bought it with some of my allowance." The money was hers to spend freely, and even though their relationship formed around money, it still felt awkward to discuss.

"Putting it to good use," he smiled gently, putting her at ease. Sakura had told him that if he wasn't paying for her school, she'd have to have been working for the entire holiday break. He liked the thought of helping her relax. He wanted to help. Then his eyes lit up like a little kid's as he remembered what he really wanted her to see, "Come on, gifts are upstairs." He pulled her by the hand, lacing their fingers tightly as he guided her upstairs.

He brought her to his bedroom where he had set up a silver tree in the corner of the room, covered in lights and pink ornaments. He didn't usually care to decorate much in his bedroom, but he figured she would enjoy it. "All of these are yours."

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she took in the piles of perfectly wrapped gifts crowded around the twinkling tree. Boxes of all sizes, frilly bows, glittery paper—all for her. "All of them?" she questioned in disbelief, putting her hand on Sasuke's arm to steady herself. Her sugar daddy had always been more than generous, but this was above and beyond what she could've dreamed of. She thought she had scored the perfect set up when he was hot _and _paid for her tuition, but she clearly wasn't dreaming big enough back then.

"All of it," he confirmed, giving her a meaningful look as he pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand.

"Should I open them now?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Her eyes were no longer focused on the presents, but on Sasuke's lips. The atmosphere was surprisingly romantic and she finally understood why winter was considered cuffing season. Well consider her cuffed, she decided as she enjoyed the heat radiating off Sasuke's body.

Sasuke fiddled with the thin strings that tied up the back of Sakura's dress, "I'm going to be selfish and ask that I get to open mine instead."

Sakura shivered despite how warm his hands were, "I suppose I can indulge you this time," she said with a smile. Her lips came to capture Sasuke's, immediately parting to allow his tongue in. At first, he tasted sharp and minty from the candy canes they ate earlier, but as the kiss deepened, the taste of him became the warmth she was accustomed to. It felt like he was devouring her.

They undressed each other slowly, continuing to kiss between the removal of each article of clothing. There was an urgency between them, but also the mutual desire to enjoy every moment. As more and more warm skin was revealed, they got noisier, moaning into each other's mouths. Sasuke guided her towards the bed and pulled back to admire her when he felt the back of his knees hit the soft surface.

"No bra?" Sasuke groaned after she cast off her dress. She was going to kill him, looking gorgeous in only her white lace thong, perky tits and soft curves on display.

She nodded towards her now discarded dress, "I didn't need one." The dress was so tight it held her up just fine, and if her nipples showed through a little, she doubted Sasuke would complain.

"No, you don't need one," he agreed as he pushed her down gently, "not when I just want to do this." He dove down and sucked harshly on one of her pink nipples, enjoying the way she arched into him immediately. He snaked his hand up the side of her body and grabbed her other breast, massaging it. When he switched his mouth to the other side, he also massaged her other breast firmly, attempting to get her to stay _still. _

"Sakura," he warned gently but still with an undercurrent of something more dangerous, "someone's squirmy. If you don't stay still, I might have to hold you down." Sakura shuddered at the thought of being pinned down completely by Sasuke's hard body.

"What if that's what I want?" she pouted.

"Hm, that can be arranged," he smirked before kissing her firmly with his hands still cupping her tits. He gave her nipples another tweak before moving down the bed and grabbing her hips. Her flimsy thong was peeled away easily, flung into some corner of the room. He pressed her down into the bed as he gently licked her lower lips to open her up to him. She was really like a beautiful flower in bloom: impossibly alluring with an addicting scent and soft petals opening up just for him.

Her juices were flowing with every lick, but he pointedly ignored the hardened nub at the top. Even when she tried pressing her hips up and harder into Sasuke's mouth, he was really holding her down completely and she didn't have much room to move. "Sasuke," she whined, "_more." _

"More what? Feeling a little, hm...empty?" he teased as he slid a finger up and down her folds, but never pushing into her entrance. When she didn't answer, he thought maybe if he played nice she would give in. He slid a finger into her, aided by the thick honey flowing steadily out of her. "Is this what you wanted?" He knew it wasn't, not quite. He knew she needed _more. _

"No!" she yelped, growing more frustrated. She thought he'd be more indulgent with her given the whole set up, but he still found a way to tease her and romance her at the same time. He was endlessly frustrating. "My clit, please, play with me." She couldn't reach in and do it herself because his head was blocking the way. It was killing her because it was _right there. _If he didn't move his fat head in two sec—

_Suck, suck, suck._

Sakura gasped in surprise and pleasure. Sasuke lifted his head from sucking on her engorged clit, still moving his finger in and out of her, "Oh, is this what you wanted?" He flattened his tongue and firmly worked it all over her. "Something like that?"

She wanted to scream. "Yes_, yes! _More still, please, more."

"More what?" he asked before settling back down to lap at her. He was also in favor of moving things along, his dick was rock hard against the sheets and ready for some attention. He wondered how quickly he could make her orgasm, make her relax even more into him. Make her even more needy for him, make her feel the way he felt.

Clearly struggling with her words, Sakura whipped her said to the side, very pointedly glaring at the side wall. "I want you to fuck me," she mumbled. She didn't want to have to spell it out for him, but it seemed like she was going to have to work for what she wanted, just a little more. She whined and wiggled her hips as best as she could in her current position.

"Sakura, look at me when I'm talking to you," he said very seriously, his hot breath puffing against her. He had withdrawn his finger, wanting her to focus. They'd never had penetrative sex before and he wanted it to go exaclty how _she wanted _it to go.

Sakura whined once more, then relented and looked down at where he was nestled between her legs, "Fine. I want you to fuck me."

"Ah, really? Is that so? Fuck you with what?" Sasuke pushed himself up to hover over Sakura's body, placing a sloppy kiss to her lips and allowing her to taste herself. He had to hold himself back from grinding down onto her.

"Yes. Please. Fuck me with your cock." She looked up at him with the most sincere eyes and suddenly she had all the power. He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"My baby gets what she wants," he acquiesced, rubbing himself against her, enjoying the delicious friction. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and sighed, "_Finally."_

"Testy, testy," he tsked. But he was also reaching his limit. And tonight was supposed to be a special, sweet night. Sweet had gone out the window and his playful side came out in bed, but it could still be special.

He teased her entrance with his tip, placing light kisses to different parts of her angelic face. He really was full of affection for the little goddess lying beneath him, might as well try to show it. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he mumbled in her ear as he inched his way in. She was scorching hot and velvety soft around him, he thought he was just going to die.

"Keep going," she encouraged, enjoying the stretch she didn't even realize she was craving. He was so big but she had been feeling empty before, it was like they belonged together. She closed her eyes, in what Sasuke incorrectly assumed to be pain.

"This okay?" She nodded. She was honestly getting emotional and tears threatened to leak out. She couldn't look at him, not when he was looking at her with such reverence. But he couldn't know this unless she told him, so he only worried more.

"Sakura? Can you look at me? Does it feel alright?" It felt amazing for him, but even he could admit it was a snug fit. He had hoped her wetness would make this a painless night.

"It feels," she practically sobbed, "so _good." _She felt like she was burning up from the inside out and his pelvis rubbing accidentally against her clit was the icing on the cake. She opened her glassy, green eyes to meet his concerned ones and raised her hips up for more. She placed her hand on his cheek, tracing the planes of his face that made him so handsome. "You can do more. Please, go more." And with that permission, he started thrusting in and out of her.

He tried to start slowly, but her slickness made it all too easy to slide in and out of her more quickly, her pussy seeming to welcome him in even deeper each time. Their hips knocked together, but the pain only heightened the pleasure. And Sakura's sounds of pleasure were perhaps the best thing he had ever heard. Sasuke was admittedly having a hard time trying not to crush her with his weight, but she kept her arms looped around his neck and pulled him close. She was also just as squirmy as she was earlier, hips moving to meet his, but never quite at the right time.

Sasuke let out a short laugh, running his nose along the side of her cheek, "Sakura, do you want to be on top? You keep moving around." Normally, Sakura would've been embarrassed, but his voice was so soft and a little amused, she really just wanted to kiss him and keep fucking.

"If you'll let me," she giggled. Sasuke slowly withdrew from her, already missing being inside. He flopped down next to her and smirked, "Oh, I want you to." She kept laughing as she climbed on top of him and captured his lips in a kiss before lining herself up and sinking down. She grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders for leverage, needing to touch him anywhere and everywhere.

Laying there with Sakura on top of him, his cock buried in her impossibly slick heat, he thought he'd seen god. She was illuminated all prettily by the Christmas lights, her mussed pink hair like a halo. Her eyes were filled with pure adoration, and he felt another rush of affection for her.

But of course since he was Sasuke, he passed by what could have been a _moment _between them and ordered Sakura to ride him, lightly spanking her round ass. If Sakura was bothered, she didn't show it, eager as she was to keep bringing them both closer to orgasm.

She bounced up and down like a good girl as Sasuke dug his fingers into her hips, feeling his dick reach deep inside of her. Sasuke never tore his eyes away from her. How could he, when she was putting on a spectacular show, looking more appetizing than ever. She was so good for him, so sweet, but also so, so naughty. The pressure built higher and higher and Sakura's walls squeezed around him when he moved one hand to play with her clit.

"Daddy," she cried out, "it feels so good!" Too good—she could barely keep herself upright and she felt hot all over. "Come for me, I've got you baby," he urged. He was so, so close too, but he couldn't leave her hanging. He clenched his jaw, trying to hold himself back. She had to come first.

"Shit," she swore, "_Sasuke!" _He was amazed as he watched her fall apart on top of him, felt her spasm around his cock, felt her writhing in mind blowing pleasure. All because of him. She seated herself completely on him, feeling all warm and gooey. When he felt her orgasm start to taper off, he was able to quickly flip her over, pound into her again and pull out just in time to release all over her stomach in white hot spurts.

He couldn't help but collapse next to her, panting heavily. They were both a mess. He held her in his arms and let her lay on his chest for a while as their breathing slowed, then he realized she had dozed off. He smiled a little, feeling glad he could wear her out so much and completely satisfied with the night's events. She looked so sweet even in her sleep.

"Come on," he eventually roused her, "we've gotta clean up. You can sleep after. Or open gifts." Lazily, one green eye was revealed and Sakura finally peeled herself off the rumpled sheets. Her skin was sticky and could certainly use some freshening up. She made her way into the bathroom and Sasuke surprised her when she came back out.

"Look familiar?" He held up a fluffy white robe for her while he was already dressed in his. Oh what a spa day that was. Sakura made her way over to him with a big smile gracing her features and donned the robe gratefully. She was enjoying her post orgasm bliss and the feeling of both Sasuke's arms and the warm robe around her was heavenly.

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly, each kiss feeling like a _thank you _falling from his lips. "Are you feeling alright?" he whispered.

"Feeling grand," she whispered back, snuggling impossibly closer to him. "Can I give you your _other _gift now?"

"You spoil me." He said it like he was joking, but he really started to wonder who was getting more out of this arrangement: him or Sakura. He hadn't felt this level of emotional intimacy and comfort in a long time. He was of course interested in what she was going to give him, but he also didn't want to let her go just yet. He gave her a final squeeze when she started wiggling around in his arms and trailed after her as she went downstairs to grab the gift. Wordlessly, they both agreed to go upstairs again to open it. Sasuke's sanctuary-like bedroom welcomed them warmly.

"I didn't think I could get you anything that you don't already have. And it didn't feel right buying or making your gift with the money you give me," she blushed, "so I just did this one on paper. I hope you don't mind."

Sakura handed him a yellow envelope and Sasuke raised a curious brow at her. What could be inside?

He gaped when he pulled out the thick cardstock. She had used black ink on a white background, but he didn't need color to tell him that the drawing was of him in his office. She had chosen to draw his silhouette standing in front of the large window. She left out the cell phone that was probably in his hands, but kept him in his sharp suit. She must've gotten the idea when she visited him and studied in his office while he took care of business calls. By the way she wrung her hands waiting for his response, he could tell she was very passionate about her work and cared about how it was received. She didn't need to worry.

"Sakura this is incredible," he praised very seriously. He would have to find a frame for this. It frankly felt a little weird to be so enamored with a drawing that he was in, but he was touched that she would choose to spend her time creating art for him. He realized he had never really seen any of Sakura's work, even after their night at the gallery. He wanted to ask why she wasn't pursuing art instead, but he quickly remembered the short answer: money.

"Oh, it's alright I guess. I'll make you something again when I have time to practice more, it'll be better. I hope you still like it, I was really at a loss before I decided on this," she laughed nervously.

"You shouldn't talk yourself or your work down like that," he reprimanded, tone getting sharper. Perhaps confidence was another factor in her decision to forgo pursuing art. But he wasn't in the business of making her feel bad, so he asked more gently, "How'd you get the idea?"

Pleased with his genuine interest in her work, she immediately started babbling, "Your office is kind of dark with a lot of shadows, so ink just felt like the right choice. You seem to like wearing dark clothes, too. You looked so striking standing in front of the window, being all badass taking care of business and just being so _cool_! I couldn't help but draw you." Sasuke's handsome, dark looks were a major part of what made him so alluring, but his imposing aura as a businessman couldn't be ignored either. But Sakura could never say that to him, oh no, that would be too embarrassing. So she drew him instead.

He felt like a little teenager, all giddy hearing their crush talk about them. So to Sakura he was cool and capable, not ruthless, not cruel, not cold, not any of the insults that had been hurled at him over the years. (He wasn't old either!)

The gifts on the floor suddenly felt silly. Sure, he had taken plenty of care to select things he thought she'd enjoy, but her gift made him feel like perhaps he should have chosen something simpler, but with more meaning. Would she know how he felt about her through a dress, a sweater, a coat?

And he hoped she could see him as more than his work, see him as her equal in all ways. What else was she thinking when she looked at him? When she created art? Their relationship had gone exceedingly well up until that point, but he still felt like they would never have enough time together.

* * *

After he was finished gawking at her talent, he redirected her to the corner to get started opening her gifts. He wanted to see her reaction to every single one of them.

She chose a small box wrapped in gold paper sitting on top of other boxes first. He was pleased with her choice, it was probably one of the more personal gifts out of the bunch. He sat in an armchair and pulled her onto his lap as she unwrapped it carefully; he found it amusing how she clearly tried to avoid ripping the paper. When she finally lifted the lid off, she was faced by light pink tissue paper, then a delicate gold chain.

A broken gold chain.

Sakura held up the two pieces of what was clearly supposed to be a necklace in confusion. The petite pink flower and _S _charm sparkled sadly in the box, lonely without their connecting pieces. She turned back to look at him questioningly.

"What the fuck is this," he growled, feeling a cloud of moodiness start to seep into his extended afterglow. "When it was delivered it was wrapped in a mountain of tissue. It should've arrived safely."

"It's alright," she quickly soothed, "we can always get it fixed." She wasn't upset, really, but she could tell Sasuke was bothered by this.

"I wanted it to be perfect," he grumbled. He had a little daydream about clasping the dainty piece around her neck when he first ordered it. Whatever moment that could have been was now ruined.

She put the broken pieces in the box and turned around to kiss him, "It's really okay. I have tons of other things to open, why don't we just move on?" Sakura continued opening her gifts with a little extra cheer, trying to maintain the warm energy from only just a little earlier in the night. Sasuke attempted to stay engaged too, but he was distanced from the moment by his brooding thoughts. They were still sitting together, but he felt so far away.

Sasuke thought she deserved even more than he was giving to her, but he was at a loss about how to treat her at this point. What else did he have to offer?

* * *

**A/N: **YOUR HEART SASUKE GIVE HER YOUR HEART

and yes they finallyyy did the whole peen in vag thing LOL I realized making it seem like penetrative sex is somehow the, like, ultimate form of sex is heternormative and we don't want that even if this is a heterosexual couple. Sex is sex! Anyway, I hope this is an adequate gift for everyone ^_^ more smut and drama to come in the future!


	8. Chapter 8: Presence

**A/N: **I thought this chapter was gonna be shorter when I was planning it but then I thought of a smut scene so here we are at 4k words. Please enjoy :)

* * *

It had only been a few weeks since he last saw Sakura, but it felt like ages. Time dragged more when he wasn't with her. Last they'd spoken, she was being kept busy at her parents' bakery so he couldn't bother her too much. And like the good girl that she was, she occasionally sent him a few naughty pictures. While he cherished them, he needed to see her again.

Sakura had just finished her first week back at school when they were able to meet in person again. The first week was always so boring with the logistical info and icebreakers, she was glad to have Sasuke as a distraction from it all. Sakura used to like school, but not when she was all but forced to study something she didn't even care about. At least she had one art class to motivate her to finish the semester. When her other professors were droning on and on about some topic she really could not find it in herself to care about, she was doodling in the margins of her notebook. She still had yet to perfectly capture the way Sasuke's hair stuck up in the back. She would definitely have to do some intensive research and card her fingers through it the next time the chance presented itself.

She was of course excited to see Sasuke, but her stomach was filled with butterflies all the same because she had to ask him for more money. She didn't want to ask for it, she really didn't, but she needed a lot of textbooks for her classes and the usual allowance just wouldn't cover it after she factored in all her other monthly expenses.

They were at his house as usual, sitting under a cozy blanket by the fire in the living room.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" She was already starting to fidget under his obsidian gaze.

"Ah, go ahead."

"Um, I know you've already given me a lot and I'm really thankful, seriously you've given me so much, and I don't want you to think that's why I came over today but, um, there's really no good way to put this, is there? Well, can you give me some, uh, money? I need it for books for my classes."

She was worried she overstepped because Sasuke remained silent, looking out into the expanse of his yard instead of meeting her eyes. She was just about to tell him nevermind, she would get the money some other way, but then he opened his mouth.

"Maybe it's time I get you your own credit card. Linked to my account, of course."

She breathed a sigh of relief. So she clearly had nothing to worry about. But it would've felt too rude to accept right away. "Oh, that's too much, I can't let you! I can just tell you the total and then that'll be it, seriously!" She didn't want to push it.

"Sakura, I'm telling you not to worry about it."

"But—"

"Haven't you realized I do what I want? I said don't worry," he said with amusement. If he wanted to spend his money on Sakura, even she would not be able to convince him otherwise.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said softly as they embraced. She felt so secure with him.

"Anything for you," he replied, stroking her hair and holding her close. That statement was becoming more true everyday.

* * *

Winter still had Konoha firmly ensonced in its chilly grip, but Sasuke was tired of staying inside all the time, so he decided, fuck it, time to invite Sakura over to enjoy his hot tub.

When he first proposed the idea, Sakura denied him, claiming it was too cold to do absolutely _anything _except snuggle in bed under a pile of blankets. He assured her that the hot tub could get _very _hot and he would take it upon himself to make sure she stayed warm. It didn't take much more convincing until she agreed.

The first time they went in, they had enjoyed sipping on champagne that was just as bubbly as the water around them. Sakura had worn a sleek black one piece with cutouts that showed off her trim waist. Bathing suits, Sasuke noted to himself, let her buy as many bathing suits as she wants.

"It's too cold outside, how am I going to walk to the tub when I forgot my flip flops?" Sakura had complained as she gathered her pink towel. The icy ground outside looked thoroughly uninviting compared to the plush carpeting of Sasuke's warm home.

She squealed when she felt Sasuke's strong hands swoop under her, carrying her bridal style. "I don't think there should be any problems." He carried her outside the entire way, only letting go to deposit her into the steaming water. She enjoyed the warmth as she watched him set their towels down on the ledge and pour them both a flute of champagne.

When he eased himself into the water, Sakura was sipping on her drink, almost hiding behind it as she blushed. From the heat or from looking at him, he didn't know, but he didn't wait long to situate her on his lap and kiss her breathless. By the time they got out, the champagne bottle was drained and their skin had grown pruny.

The next time went a little differently.

Sasuke was in the kitchen, washing his hands after he had sliced some fruits for them to snack on: tomatoes for him, everything else for her. "Do you think I'll need sunscreen?" Sakura asked as she waltzed down the stairs after changing. She threw her towel haphazardly on the kitchen counter and leaned against the edge to peer out the window into the backyard. Konoha was still experiencing cool temperatures, but the sun was making an appearance and she wanted to play it safe.

Especially because this time, her bathing suit had significantly less coverage than the one before.

"You're funny," came Sasuke's voice from behind her as he trapped her against the counter.

"Funny?" she questioned innocently, turning her head back marginally. "I'm just trying to play it safe!" Sakura was diligent in wearing SPF on her face everyday, but the skin on her body was at risk this time, no longer covered by a thick sweater or coat.

"Yeah, funny. It's _funny_ how you think you can just walk in here," he pressed closer, "and expect to go outside looking like _this."_

"Daddy, what are you talking about? It's not going to be cold in the hot tub, why wouldn't I wear a bathing suit?" She was confused. Was he mad at her? He had never policed her choice of clothing before.

"Oh, Sakura," he said fondly, pulling her hips back to make complete contact with his growing hard on. "What's _funny _is that you think you can wear this and not expect me to just want to tear it off and fuck you." He slid his fingers under the thin strings on the side of her bikini bottoms, pulled, and let them _snap _against her skin.

"Oh," she felt herself blush now that it finally dawned on her. She supposed she should've expected this reaction, given the way the dark red fabric barely covered anything at all. Even as she leaned against the counter, her breasts threatened to spill out, and the bottoms exposed more than they covered. The little string bikini clearly wasn't made to be worn for long.

"So we're not going outside anymore?" she asked as he leaned over to kiss the side of her neck.

"We could, if you really want to. It might just be a little..uncomfortable," he emphasized as he rubbed himself between her cheeks.

"Um," she breathed, realizing how wet she was getting, "no, it would be best to stay inside."

Oh yes, Sasuke thought, he was going inside alright. He unlatched himself from her neck and pulled the strings of her bottoms, easily undoing the bows and loosening against her skin. "See, practically made for me to take off," he muttered. He peeled the smooth fabric halfway down her legs and threw it to the side when the strings unraveled completely. They were in the kitchen and it was time to eat.

He knelt down and immediately shoved his face where her honey thighs curved into that killer ass, tilting his face up to enjoy her scent. He spread her legs a little, reaching up to smear some of her arousal on her inner thighs. Sakura, his eager, obedient girl, stuck her ass out farther without him even asking. He rubbed her smooth skin, taking in the view. As he massaged her plump behind, he parted the cheeks slightly and groaned at the sight of her tight asshole. One day, he thought to himself, one day.

He started with her inner thighs, biting and sucking and licking. Each time he got close to her soaking snatch, he moved back down and teased her a little more. Her skin was so soft against his hands and face, he could die there. When he was satisfied with the marks he left, he finally turned his face up a little more and licked her slit. The taste and smell of her were two things he could never get enough of.

With Sasuke's face buried against her, Sakura cried out and started moving around a little more in a desperate chase for her release. His soft, dark hair tickled her skin a little. He lapped and lapped at her, and the position was just so dirty, Sakura would've been embarrassed if she wasn't so turned on.

But he was a bit too tall, and the swell of her ass hindered him from getting as close as he wanted. So he took a final lick and started to stand up, spanking her lightly. Despite the troubles with the angle, she was sufficiently marked up down there. The redness from his hand and the lovebites looked good on her otherwise flawless skin. He kissed up her spine until he reached the back of her neck, where he licked at the space behind her ear. Every single part of her was delectable.

He slid his own swim trunks off then quickly untied the strings of her top to free her supple tits, tossing the skimpy top onto the floor with her bottoms. He pressed himself close and took her hanging breasts in his hands, rolling her nipples between his fingers. The soft flesh felt divine in his fingers. He didn't want to leave any part of her body neglected. He fondled her to his heart's content and asked, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please," she whined as she spread her legs and pushed her hips back into him even further. She looked over her shoulder at him, green eyes pleading and clouded by lust. Her pussy was dripping and ready to be taken by his thick cock. She was so willing and good for him, it sent a wave of pleasure right to the tip of his dick.

"Anything for you." He lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pushed his way in. Searing hot and soaking wet, her pussy was a gift. He grabbed her hips firmly and started stroking quickly when he felt her relax a little. The feel of her flesh all around him was pure bliss.

Sakura felt delirious. It was a fairly normal temperature in the house, perhaps a little chilly. But even with no clothes on, she was _hot _all over. Sasuke driving into her was all she could think about. He had never taken her from behind and she decided she really, really liked this angle. "Harder, harder," she found herself begging.

He felt the way her walls were pulsing around him, milking him for all he was worth. His hips snapped into hers more harshly, driving all the way in and reaching _that _point inside her that drove her crazy. Sakura's body collapsed forward, breasts squished against the counter as she let Sasuke take complete control of her body. She couldn't be bothered to meet his thrusts, he was dicking her down and she was going to take it.

The sound of her moans (and the obscene sounds of him fucking into her gooey pussy) echoed throughout his fancy kitchen, but Sasuke wanted her _louder. _"You like it like that?" he asked as he thrusted particularly hard, watching her flesh jiggle from the impact. And like a good girl, Sakura cried, "Yes!"

"Who am I, Sakura? Who am I to you?"

"Daddy, you're my Daddy!"

"That's right," he said gruffly. Satisfied with her answers, he thought she deserved a reward. He kept ramming into her harshly, but slowed down a little so he could rub her clit with one of his hands. His other hand slid up the side of her body, tracing her curves and brushing against the part of her breast that had squished out from under her. He let his body rest a little more against hers, suddenly wanting her to be even closer.

He bent even farther forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm going to cum soon because of this perfect cunt." If he could have seen her face, he would have seen the way her eyes lit up at the thought of being covered in his hot cum.

"Please cum all over me, please, Daddy, I really want it," she said like the good, sweet girl she was. And girls like Sakura deserved their own reward.

"Not until you finish first, my pretty girl," he promised, licking the shell of her ear before straightening up again to roll his hips into hers with even more conviction. He angled himself to only hit the deepest of spots within her; his release would come soon, he needed to put in a little more work for hers. The finger playing with her clit increased its pressure and he was pleased when she started to squeeze around him, the tell tale sign that she was close.

"Cum for Daddy," he ordered. His hands roamed all over her body as he fucked her towards her orgasm. Her body fit so perfectly in his hands, he was obsessed. Sakura let out a loud moan and finally surrendered to her release, the pleasure coming in intense waves. He kept thrusting until she was finished, then pulled out and pumped himself until he came all over her lower back. His vision nearly started blacking out, it was too good.

"Sakura," he panted as he draped himself over her body again, not caring about how sticky they both were, "you're fucking perfect. Never wear that bikini again, unless you want me to bend you over immediately."

"I'll wear it again then," she laughed a little. She had no complaints.

"Hn, if you insist." He knew she would wear it when he least expected it, the little minx.

"I don't really want to go in the hot tub anymore, hope that's okay with you," Sakura joked weakly as she caught her breath, pressing her cheek to the cool countertop.

"Mm, a shower might be better," he agreed. And like he was planning on carrying her outside earlier, he scooped her up and carried her upstairs to the bathroom, her skin pleasantly warm against his.

* * *

The weeks went on and Sakura always tried to make time for Sasuke when she had a moment to breathe. She was endlessly grateful to him, and she couldn't deny how much she loved spending time with him. Handsome and smart with dry wit, she only wished they had met sooner.

"Will you be here for dinner next week?" They were on the phone making plans and as usual, Sasuke wanted her to come over. So much of the house was now inhabited by her and her things: she had her own closet, her own sink, her own pillow. The kitchen cabinets were even stocked up with her favorite snacks.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you! I have something for class that Friday night so I can't make it." She hesitated, then added shyly, "But it's open to the public, do you want to come?"

"Something for class?"

"It's not a big deal, really just a little thing for class. Remember how I told you I finally had enough room in my schedule to take an art class? My professor is letting us display one of our projects at this space on campus."

"That sounds like a big deal to me. Of course I want to go. Do I need to buy tickets?"

"Nope, anyone can see it for free. So you'll be there?" Her voice was hopeful.

"Yes, I'll be looking forward to it. I can drive you home afterwards." Which home, he didn't specify.

* * *

School kept Sakura busy and Sasuke also found himself swamped with work. They had spoken on Monday about seeing each other on Friday, but on Tuesday Sasuke was forced to take a last minute business trip to close out a deal. As his assistant booked the flights and hotel, he tried to assure himself that he'd be back in time. He would only be there until Thursday morning, there was no reason why everything wouldn't work out. He decided he didn't even need to tell Sakura. He didn't want her to worry.

But when he was sitting in the airport listening to the announcement that his flight was delayed _after _the trip already got extended, he was cursing himself. It was Friday afternoon and he was cutting it close.

* * *

Sakura held herself back from so much as texting Sasuke, not wanting to spoil the surprise. She hadn't heard much from him since Monday, but she figured he was just as busy as she was. She didn't feel like it was her place to pry if he wasn't offering.

It was a crisp Friday afternoon and she was getting everything set up for the evening. Her assigned spot in the mini gallery was right by the doors, so she would have to stand in front of the painting to hide it from Sasuke for as long as possible.

When her professor prompted the class to paint someone who inspired them, she knew exactly what to do.

Plenty of people drew famous figures, their parents, their siblings. When the professor was coming around checking work, Sakura was glad she didn't have to explain exactly _who _was in the painting. What would she call him? Her friend? Her boyfriend? Her, uh...employer?

She painted him sitting in his favorite armchair, fingers clasped together, thinking. He was always thinking and Sakura often wondered what was going on in his head, but it was enjoyable to just observe him too. She thought she did a fairly decent job, but it was easier because she had such a beautiful subject. She relished in creating the lines for his sharp jaw, his intense eyes, his soft hair, his crisp suit, his long fingers.

She hoped it wasn't weird. She was so grateful to Sasuke, and really did admire him, but she hoped he _liked _it. She felt like a schoolgirl, daydreaming about what he might say, how he might compliment her. Lately she found herself wondering more and more frequently what Sasuke would think of something, but she wasn't quite sure how (or ready) to figure out what that meant.

She wandered around, nibbling on the free refreshments while looking at her classmates' work. Even if she didn't think her painting was the best, she privately thought at least her subject was the best. She was too nervous to stand and wait by her painting. What if people didn't like it? By the time she finished making her rounds of conversation with classmates, she hadn't even realized how much time had passed. She checked her phone — no new calls or messages from Sasuke. Strange, considering the event only had one more hour to go before clean-up.

She stood by the door again, rubbing her arms as each new guest arrived with a chilly blast of air. None of them were Sasuke.

A few of the more chatty guests, mostly parents, came around and praised her work. She hadn't invited her parents because she wasn't sure how to explain the man in the painting and she knew they wouldn't be entirely pleased with her decision to take an art class instead of a more..._practical _class. But she did miss them. With that bakery hours, they were often awake and in bed hours before she was. She should call them soon, she mused.

More time passed. He's coming, she told herself. It's not like he needed to be there for more than fifteen minutes before they could leave together.

But the clock was ticking and the bottoms of her feet started to ache from standing in one place for so long. The crowd had thinned out considerably and her professor was bidding everyone goodnight, reminding them to collect their supplies before leaving. Sakura felt numb as she slowly started to pack away her belongings.

"Sakura I'm sorry!" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke bursting through the double doors, long coat billowing behind him. He looked stressed—the furrow between his brows was heavy and his clothes were rumpled. He ran over to her, holding his arms out for what she thought might've been a hug had she not turned her shoulder on him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly as she continued to put her things away.

"I had to go on a business trip—"

"You never told me that." Sasuke wasn't particularly chatty, but she thought they were on good enough terms that she would have the privilege of knowing when he went out of town.

"I know, I know but I didn't think it was that important because I was supposed to be back yesterday, but it got extended, then my flight got delayed, and there was traffic, and I'm sorry." He stopped himself from saying more because it was clear that his excuses weren't good enough. To a woman scorned, all he had to offer were empty words. All it would've taken was one call, one text but no, he thought he could beat the passing of time itself.

"I drew you again," she said a little bitterly in response. For the first time since they started meeting, she felt regret, felt resentment. She had even used the nice supplies Sasuke had randomly gifted her after Christmas, despite the mountains of presents she already went home with. She was so impressed with how hard he was trying, trying to get to know her even more and be good to her, that this was a major let down.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He had never apologized to a single person so many times in his life. But his heart was screaming at him to make it better; the hurt written all over her face tugged at his chest.

They didn't even realize. It had happened so unexpectedly that they didn't realize until someone messed up. They trusted each other. They valued each other's opinions. They enjoyed spending time together—they were falling for each other. And he disappointed her and made it hurt so much more than it would've if she didn't care about him the way she did.

When all she did was shrug and sniffle, he took a moment to actually look at the painting before she put it away. In any other situation, he would've been flattered and a little bashful. It was a spectacular work and he didn't even like looking at himself for as long as he was studying the painting. "It's very impressive," he offered stiffly.

"Doesn't even matter anymore," she mumbled, but she still couldn't control her voice from cracking.

"Do you want to come over? Have you eaten yet?" he asked gently, but still desperate. He wanted to fix this.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. A headache was threatening to surface and tears were pricking behind her eyelids. "I think it's best if I just go home right now."

He stood there and watched her finish packing up, thinking. If there was a place to sit he would've looked almost exactly as he did in the painting. He knew that theoretically, given their situation, it would not be entirely too much to make her stay with him for the night. But he was not so cruel nor so foolish to want to trap someone like Sakura if she just wants her space. Clearly, this was a situation where he couldn't just throw money at it to make it better. But wasn't there _something _he could do? Anything at all? He quickly grew frustrated—it wasn't that Sakura had played hard to get, but he could tell she was still holding back.

"Why don't you ask me for anything?" he demanded suddenly. "Your tuition is taken care of—don't you want something else?" He couldn't take care of her if she didn't let him know what she needed.

She smiled sadly at him, "I did ask you for something. I just wanted you to be here."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't normally think that Sasuke has a ton of cheesy pet names for Sakura, but this is an AU so he's gonna lay it on thick. Also ngl smut is so hard to write LOL


	9. Chapter 9: Gilded

**A/N:** Hey everyone hope this update finds you well LOL I'm hoping to get a lot of stories posted/updated now that I'm inside all day, but we'll see...I posted a new story that also has SS age difference if you're interested (but never underage). Sorry this took so long, thank you so very much for all your comments, and please enjoy :)

* * *

After he's finished apologizing, he apologizes some more. And at first Sakura isn't all that interested. But she's painfully aware of both their _delicate _situation and how hard he's trying, when she is almost certain he never would've done this for anyone else. And she knows she'd really fucking miss him if she avoided him.

She had gone home after the showing and cried into her pillow for hours, confused by her own feelings. Why was this affecting her so deeply? What was it about Sasuke that made her care so much? But she couldn't even be alone with her own thoughts because the next morning, she woke up to another vase full of flowers sitting in front of her door.

Sasuke's heart was all but cracked open when she told him what she wanted. He had always felt that way with his family before they passed: he wanted their attention and their affection. The resentment melted away with grief after they died, but he still missed them and wished they were here, always.

So to think that he caused Sakura even a fraction of that pain made him feel like shit. To miss someone is to experience heartache.

* * *

"I know I haven't been good to you." He had requested that they talk in person, so they sat in the back of his car in front of Sakura's apartment. She was still wearing fluffy pajama pants and no makeup, but to him she looked stunning. He just hated the way her eyes were rimmed with red from crying.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura laughed without humour. "You've done so much for me."

"Sakura," he said very seriously while looking her in the eye. Sure, he had fulfilled his role of the generous sugar daddy to a T, and she had been more than receptive as a sugar baby, but they had both since realized that their relationship was moving past just that and there were ways they could both improve.

Sakura scooted over and pressed herself against him, but he stopped her. "No, you don't have to be what you think I want. I want you as yourself." So much of their relationship was sexual, but it didn't always have to be that way. Sasuke had found himself craving emotional intimacy just as much as physical gratification. He wanted her in all ways.

"I just," she starts. "I don't know what else to do." She was afraid of being overly emotional with him, she didn't want to be annoying.

Sasuke took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Be yourself. At least that's what I want. Please don't run away from me because I want to be here more." He wanted to be there for her in all ways. And even if it was all in all a little awkward, Sakura's smile told him that he had said the right thing. When she went back inside with a promise to see him soon, he felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He was committed to her and he didn't care how much of a fool it made him look like.

* * *

"Mm, I guess," Sakura responded noncommittally when Sasuke suggested they try somewhere new for dinner.

But she had been moody all day long when Sasuke was busting his ass to try to repair the damage he had inflicted on their relationship. It was frustrating knowing he couldn't quite have what he wanted, especially when _she _was right in front of him. He wanted to kiss her freely again, hold her hand, talk to her about her day. But it didn't seem like she was ready to let him back in again. She had accepted his apology, he thought they were making progress and yet...

"What's wrong?" he asked flatly. She would talk if she wanted, but that didn't mean he couldn't prod her in the right direction.

"Nothing," she insisted, already sighing.

"Something is clearly bothering you."

"Well why should I tell you if something _is_ wrong?" she shot back, putting her hands on her hips.

Sasuke shrugged, feigning indifference when really he had been burning for her to react to him, get mad at him, kiss him, _something _to let him know that he wasn't totally iced out. "It might be in your best interest to talk to me again."

She laughed without humor, "Oh really? I love how you think you know anything about me or what's good for me."

Ah, so there was clearly something that didn't get resolved during their conversation in the car. "Fine," he said, "maybe I don't always know what's best for you, but what I _do _know is that you're being a total brat right now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've been acting up ever since Friday even though it's Tuesday now, and I've apologized countless times. I don't see how we're ever supposed to get anywhere if you keep acting like this."

If she were anyone else, she might have been hurt by his words, but the challenge in his voice excited her. She had moved away from him in their little argument, but shifted her position so they were nearly chest to chest.

"Acting up? No way," she said coyly. "I guess that means...you're gonna straighten me out? Get me to behave?"

If she wanted to play, he would play. "Wait for me upstairs. If you're not naked on the bed by the time I get up there, there will be consequences." And he turned on his heel to walk into the kitchen, leaving Sakura to decide her own fate.

Sasuke walked into the expansive kitchen and pressed his palms to the cool countertops, exhaling. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

He quickly filled up a big glass of water and washed his hands, taking the time to unbutton the top few buttons on his shirt before he headed towards the stairs.

Sakura stood on the first landing of the stairs, looking down at him with big, flirty eyes and a sly smile. "I was waiting for you."

Sasuke wasn't impressed, at least not outwardly. Even though seeing her waiting for him made his dick twitch in his slacks, he managed to say with force, "I gave you your directions. Come with me or you'll regret it."

Sakura sighed dramatically before turning to ascend the stairs, very, very slowly, like she was moving through molasses.

Sasuke wasn't in the mood to be teased, not when her perky ass was swaying back and forth right in front of him. "Sakura," he said lowly.

"Yes?" she turned around with stars in her eyes.

"You are so fucking bad," he smirked before getting close enough to wrap his arm around her waist and toss her over his shoulder. She was so light, even with her squirming against him, he didn't spill a single drop of water from the glass.

"Are you gonna put me down now?" she asked indignantly when they got near the bed. Sasuke put the water down on the bedside table before finally releasing her to stand on her own two feet.

She looked adorable with her face all red and her hair all mussed. "What kind of grown man does that," she muttered to herself as she smoothed herself out.

"Hn. What kind of adult acts the way you do?"

"You know I have my reasons," she pouted up at him, moving in for a kiss. She knew she was holding a grudge, but she really _was _hurt by his absence on Friday, and she was very, very interested in what he was going to do to her for her own bratty behavior.

He took a step back, effectively avoiding her kiss. "Ah, ah. Take your clothes off. Now."

She furrowed her brows and rolled her eyes at him, but did as she was told anyway. When she got to just her bra and underwear she paused, her question hanging in the air without her even having to vocalize it.

"Take it all off."

Sakura sighed and unhooked her bra, keeping it one hand while she peeled her underwear down her legs. She threw both pieces at Sasuke's feet, putting her hands on her hips, "Happy now?"

God, she was gorgeous. But he couldn't let her off too easy. He brushed past her to sit on the bed, knowing she'd follow because she didn't like to be ignored.

"Sakura," he murmured as she straddled him eagerly, "what do you want?"

"I want to play," she said giddily while pressing kisses all over his face.

"But only good girls get to play. You haven't been very good today."

"And why should I be good when you made me mad?" A genuine question. But she kept her voice syrupy, indicating that it was playtime.

"Because good girls get rewarded. Bad girls get punished." A simple answer.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" A challenge.

"This ass is mine," he growled while he squeezed her. Smooth and supple, she fit so well in his hands. She was still giggling and showering him with gentle kisses and caresses, so he decided to get even more serious. "Get over my knee."

"Yeah, okay," she scoffed.

He moved his face away when she tried to kiss him again. "If you want to cum at all tonight, you will get over my knee," he ordered sharply. She pouted, but complied. She definitely wanted to cum, preferably multiple times on his huge cock, but it depended on what Sasuke was going to give her.

She laid there, ass raised high in the air for him to fondle. He kept stroking her up and down, gently, almost tickling her. Until, finally, he raised a palm and smacked her hard on one cheek, making it jiggle from the impact. Sakura gasped, not expecting such a firm spank. But she didn't hate it.

Another spank. Sasuke smirked after seeing the way her skin turned red almost immediately. A third time. "Pretty," he found himself whispering under his breath. Sakura struggled against him, whining for more attention.

He caressed the rest of her smooth skin for a while longer before running his finger along her slit. "You're so wet. Do you like this?"

No answer.

"If you tell me, I'll touch you more," he bargained as his finger teased her entrance.

She somehow found her voice and said quietly, "I like it."

"Hm, tell me more. You like what?"

"I like when you spank me," she answered quickly.

Ah, so she was learning. "Good girl. So if I spanked you again, you would like it?" He needed confirmation before he did it again.

"Yes, I would like it," she breathed, already tensing up in anticipation for the next smack of his hand. Sasuke chuckled darkly and surprised her by pushing his finger inside her. Sakura gasped as he probed her sopping wet channel. She closed her eyes, moaning softly as pure pleasure washed over her.

But before her orgasm could get anywhere close to building, the pleasure mixed with pain as Sasuke pulled his finger out and spanked her another time. She cried out in surprise, but again, she didn't hate it, not at all. She tried to arch her back even more and was met with a final spank.

Sasuke's midnight eyes glittered at the sight of her body yearning for more of his touch, whether it hurt or not. "I think you've learned your lesson, haven't you, sweetheart?" He admired his own handiwork and stroked from the small of her back to the middle of her thighs to soothe her.

"Yes, Daddy."

"So now that you're behaving, you want to play, right?"

"Yes, Daddy, please let me have fun." She pouted even though he couldn't see, but he could hear it in her voice.

"If you can get up, I can get undressed and give you what you want." Despite her soreness, she moved as quickly as possible to rest on her hands and knees on the bed. She presented her beautiful backside to Sasuke while he unbuttoned his shirt and pants. He admired yet another angle of her reddened skin and glistening slit. He wanted to creampie her.

When he was completely naked, he got down on his knees and pressed his face against her sex. His hands gripped her delectable thighs and his mouth got to work. At one point, her arms gave out and her face was pressed flat to the mattress, only serving to stick her ass higher in the air. Sasuke groaned as her juices smeared all over his face and her legs. He loved when she got messy. He decided to give her a break; she had taken the spanking so well, he didn't want to deny her of an orgasm for any longer.

Hearing her sweet sounds of pleasure and gratitude told him he made the right choice.

He got up when her body stopped shuddering and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her by the waist towards him. Sakura's limbs felt like jelly and she loved being moved and posed like a doll on his lap.

She rested against him as he positioned his dick to line up with her entrance. "More?" he asked gently.

"Mmm, more," she said. She was already tired, but not tired enough to resist the feeling of him filling her up. He nudged his way in, lifting her by her hips to be more fully seated on him. Sakura gasped at the way he stretched her gently and her skin was still sensitive from being spanked. Pain and pleasure were proving to be a delicious combination.

"Come on, baby. Fuck yourself on my cock, I know you can do it," he encouraged.

Sakura grinded on him, but didn't bounce up and down. "But I don't want to, I want you to do it."

He smirked, "So you want me to do all the work? Is my baby too tired to do it herself?"

She nodded and kissed his jaw sloppily. "It's better when you do it," she said in an attempt to appeal to his ego. If Sasuke was anything, he was proud. "I just wanna cum. Make me cum, please."

And no matter how many times she did what he wanted, called him Daddy, submitted to him—she still had him wrapped around her finger.

So he flipped her back onto the bed and started pounding into her until all she could do was scream his name. They both got what they wanted, cumming so hard they saw stars.

* * *

"Can I take you to dinner after you finish class today?" They were on the phone and getting back to normal—at least their version of it. After the last time they had sex they had a lengthy talk about something Sasuke normally avoided: _feelings. _He was trying to be receptive of her emotions, he really was. He just didn't know how sometimes. And Sakura would admit, she could lighten up. They both just needed a little more time.

"Ugh, I have to prepare for this stupid interview, otherwise I would."

"Interview?"

"Yeah, my parents are totally on my case about getting a job lined up after graduation. At first I thought it would be nice to spend the summer helping them out at the bakery, but I think they want me working somewhere else as soon as possible. Rent just went up, so, you know. But I've been working on something to submit for an art competition my professor told the class about! It's like a little incentive, a treat for me after I finish this interview."

"I see. Good luck. I won't bother you tonight then."

"Yeah, that might be for the best. Wish you would though," she giggled then said goodbye.

* * *

Sakura sighed and plopped down into the chair at her desk. The week had put her through the wringer, bringing mixed emotions and a tired mind. She decided to call Sasuke, who, she realized, was the only one who knew about her current situation. Her friends were busy with their own interview seasons and her art class felt like her own little secret. Surely she couldn't tell her parents about the latter, but she also didn't want to disappoint them with the news of her failed interview. Sasuke it was, then.

"Good and bad news," she said immediately after he answered the phone. "I got rejected by the company I interviewed for, but I'm a finalist for that art competition! There's prize money and everything, so I'm really glad I applied."

"Congratulations, we should celebrate. And fuck the company."

His smooth voice over the phone soothed her and his casual dismissal of the company made her laugh. "Pick me up in an hour?" she asked hopefully.

"See you soon." The line cut out and Sasuke got up from his desk to prepare some food, a welcome distraction from emails and meetings and deadlines.

* * *

"So tell me more about the competition. Who was the sponsor?" He poured wine into two glasses while Sakura picked at the cheese plate he had set out. Whoever judged the competition must've had good taste.

"It's this design innovation group, I guess some of my university's alumni are employed there, so that's why they held the contest. Actually, let me look them up. I didn't bother before, but I think they're pretty local." She turned to her phone and typed _Mangekyo Designs _into the search bar. The company description popped up with several images of their chic logo, a scarlet blossom against a black background.

"Okay, it says here: _Mangekyo Designs is a design innovation group established in 2007. In addition to Chidori Business Consulting and Susanoo Security, it is under the parent company, Uchiha Enterprises." _Sakura trailed off and looked up from her screen, confused.

"That's funny, Chidori Business Consulting is the company I interviewed with. The company that rejected me. And Uchiha Enterprises...Sasuke...did you?" The betrayal on her face was clear. She thought it was all a set up.

He quickly put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt at consoling her. "Sakura, I swear, I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know about either of these things." A small competition for university students and an entry level hiring search weren't really things that came across his desk. To put it bluntly, he had other things to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you're too above these kinds of things," she sneered as she shrugged his hand off. The cracker she was eating was crushed in her hand.

"It's not like that," he insisted.

"Why don't you believe in me? Why do you have to manipulate my life when I've already given it to you? It's not a game, you know."

"Sakura, please, believe _me. _I promise you I had no idea."

"What do you even want from me anymore?" She was near sobbing. What did she have if not her talent, her education?

"I just want you to be happy." He ran his hand through his hair in distress. He knew what it looked like. She was upset, and it was his fault in her mind. Why was he always making her cry lately? How could he make her trust him again?

"How do I know that anymore? How have I ever known that when we..we started out...the way we did." Her deepest insecurities about their relationship were now surfacing, all rational thought out the window. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"Do you really think I would have done everything I have for you if I didn't actually care?"

"I thought you were just being nice," she whispered. This fight was already draining her.

His eyes turned steely. "Nice? I don't just be nice. I could probably do a lot more with my money if I was feeling _nice. _But no, I'm a greedy fuck who only cares about you." He had never put more effort into a person, a relationship, than this.

She put her head on her arms, resting her weight on the sturdy counter. "I don't know what to do," she mumbled.

"Why won't you just accept it?" Their situation might be hard to swallow, but he wanted her to accept it wholeheartedly. If there was anyone strong enough, it was Sakura.

"It doesn't always feel like I deserve you," she sighed, looking up to meet his gaze with piercing green eyes.

"You deserve better." She deserved the entire fucking world in his opinion, and he wouldn't rest until he had given it to her.

They both moved to embrace each other, falling against each other as Sakura cried until her tears ran out. She just felt confused and overwhelmed at this point. "Your life is your own," he told her, "but if you spent it with me, it would make me happy. I just want to make you happy." It was a promise.

* * *

**A/N:** didn't I say there would be even moreee drama hahaaa spoiler but I think the most explosive chapter should be the one after this, then we'll see the final repairs being made and smaller problems they run into, maybe a little time skip. Happy ending for sure though!


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Chocolate

**A/N:** Hey I'm very sorry for making people wait for an update, but I'm here! Like I mentioned before, hopefully this is the peak of their drama. I say that like I'm not the one writing it, but you know, plot runs away from you sometimes hehe. Not even sure how I feel about this at this point, but there's smut at the end! Idk, maybe I'll go back and edit a bit for characterization and pacing. Also someone asked if Sasuke proposed in the last chapter haha not my intention, but definitely some kind of promise for the future. Just read on and see :)

* * *

Sasuke was always honest, but he could admit that he held back from sharing everything with Sakura out of fear. The walls around him were built up so high for a reason, and even as he felt himself falling for her day by day, his paranoia prevented him from letting her in completely.

But if he wanted a real relationship with her, he had to give as much as he got. Sakura's affection couldn't be ignored any longer. She could take whatever she was ready to take from him.

So he started to let her in even more than before. He told her what he was doing with his day just to have an excuse to talk with her more. He wanted to take the next step. His newest fear was losing her.

He called her when he was thinking of her. So, he called often. "Come watch a movie at my place today?"

"I can't, I have an exam to study for. But after tomorrow, I expect my birthday celebrations to start early!" Oh great, there she was reminding him of their age difference again. She was still in school. Despite the fact that it was her birthday that was coming up, Sasuke had been feeling aged lately. He was afraid she would think they were in two different, incompatible stages of life.

"At least let me visit you. I can cook for you while you study."

Sakura laughed on the other side of the phone, his eagerness put her in a good mood. "I'm going to study at that cafe near my apartment, they have good wifi. You stay home and relax, I know you've had a long week yourself. We both know you're just going to distract me."

Sasuke figured he could surprise her anyway. She would probably buy herself a snack with his card, not that he minded, he was just curious what she would pick. A croissant? A muffin? He knew how she liked her coffee at home, but maybe this time she'd order something more exciting. He purchased a small bouquet of flowers. If he was already going to surprise her, he might as well make her day even brighter.

"Who's the lucky lady?" asked the young blonde at the flower shop.

And because he was in a good mood, Sasuke said proudly with a hint of a smile, "My girlfriend. She works too hard." He might be bothering her, but she deserved a break, really.

He walked into the cafe right on time. Sakura had her back to him because she was next in line to order. The cashier grinned when Sakura walked up, "Sakura, hey! The usual?"

"Yeah! You remembered! Thanks, Kiba," she said in a friendly tone.

"Anything for you," he winked as he rang her up. "Seriously, I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Sakura laughed as she handed him her credit card. Or, the shiny card Sasuke had given her.

"Large hot chocolate with whipped cream!" the cashier—Kiba—called out. "I'll make sure they put extra," he promised before handing Sakura her receipt and heading to the back.

"You're the best!" she called after him. Before she walked away, he poked his head through the curtains that separated the kitchen and the front and grinned, "You owe me, though. How about that date?" Before she could answer, he disappeared again and all Sasuke could hear was his obnoxious laugh.

Right as she turned around to find a table, still smiling and shaking her head at Kiba's antics, she was met with Sasuke's cool gaze.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" She was smiling more brightly, genuinely glad to see him, just confused.

"You said you were studying here, so I came to see you. You're a regular here, I assume?" Right away, she didn't like the way he addressed her with a cool detachment. Something must've been wrong.

"Yeah, I am. It's so close to my apartment, I come here all the time. Is that a problem?"

"I was always under the impression that we're in an _exclusive _relationship."

"Uh, we are. I don't know why you would think otherwise."

"Then who the fuck was that?" He jerked his chin towards the cafe kitchen.

"Huh? You mean Kiba? Oh my—you can't possibly think that was anything?"

"You seem awfully friendly with each other." It was a challenge. His eyes, normally kind and soft when speaking to her, were cold like flint.

"We are _not _doing this in public. Let's just go." She headed out the door, fully expecting Sasuke to follow her.

Kiba emerged from the kitchen with a steaming mug of hot chocolate right as the door shut behind the couple. "Hot chocolate for Sakura!" He scratched the side of his head when the pink haired girl was nowhere to be found. Where could she have gone?

Sakura easily found his shiny car parked near the front. She walked up to the passenger door and yanked it open. She crossed her arms and glared at him while he locked the car doors.

"So are you going to explain what that was back there?"

"You mean me ordering a drink from a friend?"

"You told me you would be studying. I can buy this whole complex and fire that kid if I wanted, so watch it."

"What are you talking about? I don't need your money."

"Actually, you do," he reminded her.

"I'm not your plaything, Sasuke, yes, you pay me, but that doesn't mean you can take away all of my freedom. Don't be cruel. I can walk away and no amount of money could bring me back to you."

"I didn't know it was cruel to expect a little bit of loyalty," he said icily.

"We can talk about this when you've calmed down," she said, prepared to get out of the car. She didn't want to fight, it was unnecessary and this was such a petty thing. Shouldn't they be able to trust each other at this point?

Not thinking straight and feeling dramatic, he quickly added, "If you walk away we're over!" Because his heart would shatter and no one would ever be able to walk into his life. Maybe that was better, then. The thought of sharing his life with anyone else but Sakura was just unfathomable.

"You're overreacting!"

And since he was already wounded and in a poor state of mind, he lashed out more: "Have you fucked him before?"

"And what if I have? So what? I'm with you now, that shouldn't matter. Sorry I'm a girl who has had sex before, who likes sex—fucking sue me." Kiba was strictly a friend, but Sasuke clearly wouldn't listen to that right now.

"He can't give you anything, Sakura. Is that what you want, a stupid _boy_ with nothing to offer?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Sasuke. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you know everything. Being rich isn't a personality trait. But you know what is? Being an asshole. Now let me out of this car."

"No, we're going home."

"_We? _I am _not_ going anywhere with you right now."

"Don't you want to talk about this at home?" Just looking at the cafe storefront was pissing him off.

"Huh? No, I don't think the location is the problem here. The _problem _is that you clearly don't trust me even though I haven't done anything wrong." She started to grow emotional and Sasuke felt the guilt shoot right through him. When she spoke again, her eyes were glassy and her voice was tight, "I don't understand what you want at this point. I thought we would be together and be..._normal _and be happy. But if you just want someone to control, then it's not me and it might be best we end it here."

She didn't want to leave Sasuke, no way, but she also couldn't let herself stay in a relationship where her expectations and desires had shifted. She wanted Sasuke as her partner.

"No. No. _No, _Sakura, you can't leave. I won't let you, I can't let you." He was begging her, saying whatever came to mind in an attempt to salvage the moment. "Come here, baby. Please, can I touch you? Let me spoil you. Won't you let me?" He opened his arms up to her, reaching across the narrow space of his car to brush the side of her arm and thigh.

Sakura was weak for him. Being taken care of felt so good. This car, this life, this man—how could she give it up? She would've been foolish to think what they had was too broken to fix. "Give me a reason," she swallowed, shifting back to face him. "One good reason and I'll stay."

"Because I love you. And I need you." He said it like it was the simplest truth.

"Nope, no," Sakura started firmly, shaking her head, "you don't get to do that. You can't just say that when it's convenient, Sasuke!" She wasn't looking for stupid games.

"I'm not just saying it, you should know that," he said sharply. Sasuke gave out money freely because he had too much of it, it barely had meaning. But his heart, his heart was closed off for good reason. "I might've messed up and hurt you before, but I would never, ever lie to you."

Sasuke didn't foresee any of this. Their relationship was supposed to be purely transactional: he would give her some money, she'd make him feel a little less lonely. The amount of emotion and intimacy invested in their relationship was not planned. But this was Sakura, and he should've known he didn't stand a chance since the day he met her.

"Do you not love me?" He didn't realize how much he feared her answer until he voiced it.

Sakura sighed, but he could see a small smile raise the corner of her lips, even if it was bittersweet. "I do. I think I've known for a while, but I worried you wouldn't take me seriously. How could I not, though?"

"How could you not, what?" he asked softly. Did he give her so many reasons to worry?

"Love you."

Oh. "So then...why didn't you want me to say it?"

She shook her head, "I didn't want anymore of this relationship to be superficial. If it was a lie and I believed it...I could never forgive you. And I don't like being upset with you." She sighed heavily. "If you really love me, you'll let me be free, see me as your equal. Anything less and it just won't work."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," he said plainly. "Really, I'm sorry for everything and for ever making you doubt my feelings for you. I think the world of you." He was about to add that he was willing to fight for her, but in a stunning moment of clarity, he realized that he didn't need to fight anyone, he just needed to embrace what she was already giving freely. That revelation made him feel like he was fucking floating.

"I love you. I'm ready for this now. And I want to keep you by my side. Whatever it is, I'll do it. But only if you want me to."

She nodded slowly, taking it all in. "I do want you to. Because I love you too. We'll make it work because that's what we both want, right? It's funny, I was so nervous before meeting you, but now I've never felt more sure of just about anything." She exhaled heavily, "_Now_ we can go home. You owe me hot chocolate, though. And I really do need to study!"

Sasuke smiled, a genuine and soft smile as he put the car in drive, "Anything for you." Sasuke was a man of his word. He would not lie to himself or to Sakura. There was no reason to.

* * *

Her birthday was coming up and Sasuke had never felt so free. He had big plans for her, for his love. She told him to slow down on the gifts now that their relationship had truly shifted, but he couldn't help it. She made him want to give his whole self over to her. And maybe she already had it in the palm of her hand. At least she'd keep it safe.

He did all the preparations himself. He cooked, he set the table, he picked out her outfit, he drove her from her apartment. Whatever it took to show her that he would do anything for her if she wanted him to. And at the end of what he would smugly call a perfect night, he brought her upstairs for what he called, a little test.

"A test? Come on, Sasuke. It's my birthday." She was pouting, but her tone was playful. She was feeling light from happiness and a decent amount of wine.

"It's a good test. You'll like it, I'm sure." He gently pushed her shoulders back to get her to lie back on the bed.

"How do I know if I passed?" Ever the diligent student, she wanted to do well. But she also wanted to hurry up and devour the man hovering over her.

"Think of it as a personal best kind of thing rather than a certain score," he chuckled darkly. He left soft, open mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck. As he started working her clothes off he whispered, "I want to see how many times I can make you cum. Is that okay with you?"

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath. "You spoil me. Yes."

"I know. It's my pleasure." His eyes glittered in excitement, thinking of all the ways he could make Sakura fall apart.

"What if it's not that many times?"

"Well it's not about me, it's about you. As long as it still feels good, I'll give you as many as you can handle." His deep, alluring voice and hot hands were already getting her close to number one. They had never ventured into the territory of overstimulation, but she was totally up for it.

"Gonna start with my hands," he said as he yanked off her dress completely. "No bra? No fair." His touch was everywhere, burning hot and needy.

"You're good at using those," she tried to keep cool, but her voice wavered already. She had forgone a bra in hopes of getting to this part of the night more quickly, but Sasuke clearly had plans to make this a long night. Damn him and his talent.

"Mm, I must be because you're so _wet," _he hissed as he parted her thighs to run a finger up her slit. He tugged her underwear down and tossed them to the side.

He didn't waste another minute and dipped his finger into her, probing inside and spreading her out. He quickly added another and started to pump in and out. Even with just two fingers, she was already whimpering and whining like the sweet girl she was. As a silent reward, he put firm pressure on her clit with his thumb — and like she was struck by lightning, her whole body jerked and she cried out. He didn't let up.

"Already?" he smirked. But he was also panting, whole body tense as he watched her rise and fall apart.

On a normal night, he would've kept his fingers in until she had finished coming down, so when he pulled them out quickly, Sakura's eyes snapped open. "Why!?" she cried out.

Sasuke admired the slickness coating his fingers and made sure to look directly into her eyes as he stuck them in his mouth. "Because I'm gonna need a taste right _now._" He wasted no time in ducking down and giving her slit a firm lick. Her legs immediately closed in around his head so even if Sasuke didn't intend on dying happily down there, he was locked in.

"_Sasuke!" _she shouted. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was mad at him. He tongued at her entrance and switched to sucking on her clit soon after. The smell of her, the taste of her, the feel of her — he couldn't get enough.

Sakura's orgasm built up quickly, hitting her like the most gentle ton of bricks. She definitely loved this man. She ran her fingers through his hair, practically purring, "Hello there."

"Hi pretty girl. Not done here yet," he said nonchalantly right before he put his mouth on her again. He'd be damned if he didn't drink his fill. Fuck, she tasted divine.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was squirming. "I want cock now."

He pulled back and sighed, "Do you want it or do you need it?" She fidgeted under his gaze, knowing that she could probably take a little more before getting there. She hadn't hit her limit yet, either.

"Let me take my time," he purred, going back to lapping at her. His cock was admittedly nearing a painful level of hardness, but he was forcing himself to wait. He knew she could take more, she was just that good for him. He was fascinated by her body; he wondered how many she could take after they pushed it a little more in the future.

"I—" What might've been a sentence along the lines of, "I'm cumming," warped into a scream. Music to his ears, really, just what he wanted to hear.

"Good?"

She nodded dumbly, "Need it now. And then that's it." She swallowed hard, trying to prepare herself.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He wiped his mouth on the back of her hand and positioned himself on top of Sakura. He pressed his hardness against her hip, "See what you do to me?"

"See what _you _do to _me?" _she joked weakly in reference to her nearly boneless state.

"Well fucked is a good look for you," he murmured as he lined himself up with her entrance. Sliding into her was truly like sliding home. He had waited all night for _this: _her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her cunt wrapped around him like her life depended on it, her nails pressed against his skin while she held on for her life. The relaxation following her last orgasm quickly morphed back into tenseness all over.

As his hips slammed against hers and shifted her up the bed, she babbled, "I can't, it's so much. Oh, Sasuke. Oh my, _fuck." _She was just so _sensitive _from all his efforts that night and he was so big inside of her.

"Come on, you can take it. Take my cock. That's it, my good girl," he encouraged. She was sopping wet and her walls welcomed him easily, but it felt like they kept sucking him back in every time he pulled away. He was only half aware of his thrusting, his primal instincts and needs had taken over.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders, pressing deeply into her slick channel. He would never be able to get used to the all consuming pleasure he got from truly fucking her. And from the way her pussy was fluttering around him, Sakura was enjoying herself too. He knew that already, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to talk dirty. Something about making such a sweet looking girl into a slut for his cock just did things for him. "You like that?"

"Sasuke!" He'd take that as a yes. Hearing her call his name was always good.

"I made you cum so many times tonight and you still need more, don't you?"

"_Yes! _I need it, I need it, I need you!"

"You wanna come on my cock? Last one, I know you can." Sakura was incoherent. The pleasure was overwhelming and she felt like putty in Sasuke's hands. He rocked into her _hard_, and the combination of her moaning and the lewd sounds of her juices was the sweetest thing. The way her gorgeous tits bounced with each thrust is what finally pushed him over the edge; every part of her was a sensory feast. "Gonna fill you up," was his only warning. Sakura had zero complaints.

Sasuke took in the sight before him, chest swelling with pride. At one point, Sakura started crying from the intensity of it all and bruises were starting to bloom on her thighs and breasts. She was a mess between the legs. When her eyes finally fluttered open, the green was still hazy, but she managed a smile. He eased out of her with a slight wince. He scooped her up and brought her to the bathroom to clean up. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

* * *

Waking up next to Sasuke was truly priceless. He was so relaxed in his sleep, she could stare at him forever. She had started counting his eyelashes when he shifted and groaned. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

Looking into his endless midnight eyes, Sakura let herself fall. She might be young, but she didn't need a pointless string of boyfriends when her future was staring her down. If anything, she was lucky to have found her love so early. It was okay that their relationship wasn't always light. It was heavy because it was substantial and they were both intense people. And she embraced that fully.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, kissing her cheeks where the tears left their tracks.

She hadn't even realized. She shook her head, kissing his nose. "It's nothing, really. I just love you." It was never what she expected, but it felt normal, necessary.

"That's not nothing," he kissed back. Her willingness to be open and share everything with him was one of the many things he adored about her. The gaps and cracks in his life that were missing something were now filled by the powerful love Sakura had given to him. And that was everything to him.

* * *

**A/N:** THE L WORD! Anyone expecting that? It had to come out sometime. Writing jealousy is hard tbh bc it's kind of ridiculous in a healthy relationship lol but hopefully I resolved it decently.

I'm still really blown away by the amount of people who have read and supported this fic, so I hope this is meeting everyone's expectations. This is by far my longest fic ever and I'm glad I've been able to keep up with it, trust me when I say it hurts as an author to abandon a fic. Sorry again for such a long gap between updates, but thank you again to everyone who has reviewed/checked in. I'm fine! Just busy. See you on the next one! To be honest, there are still quite a few chapters/sections I have planned, but they're mostly fun/light (plus more smut).


	11. Chapter 11: Cashmere

**A/N:** Updates might be a little slower since the storyline isn't as urgent now that they're well and truly together, but I'm still planning to continue this!

* * *

They talked and talked and talked.

Their relationship simply wouldn't work without communication.

Even so, Sakura was surprised at how _easy _it was to be with Sasuke. It grew easier by the day; they'd gotten to know each other so intimately. He made her feel golden, cherished. Being in love was a feeling she never wanted to let go of.

But of course, real life tended to get in the way of their bliss.

Sakura's graduation date was looming near and her parents were putting pressure on her about finding a job. She had, more or less, paid her way through college by herself, so they were less concerned with what kind of job she got and more concerned with her having a "real job" once she finished school. She wanted to roll her eyes; for all the pushing they did for choosing a major, it seemed like they just wanted to make sure she didn't end up living at their house! She still needed to think of a way to introduce Sasuke. Maybe she could lie and say her boss at her new corporate job had really, really taken a liking to her?

No, still had dirty implications. She'd think about it later. (But she saved the thought for roleplay in the future. They'd fucked in his home office, but taking it up a notch and going to his real office would probably be even more fun.)

"I guess I _could _try and go for art. And it's not like I have to limit myself to just one thing."

"You could. You should."

"But what if I don't make it?" A valid concern. For all her talent and passion, it still wouldn't be easy.

"What's making it to you? I've told you, don't worry about the money." It was cliche, but she should do what made her happy if she had the means to. She was being her own worst enemy right now.

She pouted at him, "You've already done too much. I need to do this on my own." The evolution of their relationship meant he wasn't just her sugar daddy anymore, and he shouldn't see himself as such. They were _partners _as she'd emphasized. One of them just had a shit ton more money than the other.

Sasuke liked to give and give to her, feeling a tinge of guilt at how much he has taken from this world. She was his bright spot, his redemption.

"It's okay to get help."

"I want to be a woman in the workforce," she declared. "Don't I need to pay my dues?"

For someone so creative, her idea of "your life's work" was rather narrow. "You wouldn't like the jobs you'd be doing. There's nothing wrong with caring for yourself. Caring for your family. Take the time, please. Dedicating time to the people you love is always time well spent," his eyes softened even further. He really wanted to create a new family with her somewhere down the line. He added, "I have all this money. You chose your major specifically to make money. What's the point of me supporting you if you just make yourself miserable by working? My money is yours too. Use it."

He was trying to be generous, but he was still greedy: he didn't want Sakura's time and energy to be eaten up by some exploitative entry level job. Hard work could only get you so far when you started at the bottom of the ladder and privilege launched others to the top.

He kissed her forehead, "Your dreams are mine now. Go."

He released her so she could go chat with an advisor. There were some plans to be changed.

* * *

After being out all day, Sakura was more than glad to come home to Sasuke. She'd been thinking about him the whole time. He'd changed the course of her life so radically, but she couldn't imagine it any other way now. Money couldn't buy happiness, but it did buy choices, it bought freedom.

"It's so chilly outside, I didn't take my coat off at all. But it's nice and warm in here," Sakura commented as she peeled her wool coat off and hung it back in the closet.

"You're killing me," Sasuke groaned when he saw her walk back into their bedroom. He had missed her all day and he was already half hard seeing what she was wearing.

She giggled softly. "Did you miss me, Daddy?" she asked in a seductive voice while she leaned against the doorway. Her pencil skirt and cashmere turtleneck hugged her curves perfectly, and her heels made her legs look miles long. She was even wearing sheer black tights. All that hidden under a bulky winter coat, like his own little secret.

Sasuke didn't even know he had a weakness for tights until she wore them.

"Come here already." He was already lounging in their bed, close to stroking himself to get some relief.

"Patience, patience," she chastised, sounding a lot like how Sasuke spoke to her in bed.

"You said it's warm in here, don't you want to take off your clothes now?" he tried. He slipped out of his own tee shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Sakura licked her lips, loving what she saw in front of her. It sure was fun to play with Sasuke. "I guess so," she shrugged.

She came up to him and planted a kiss to his lips. "Help me?" she asked innocently. She turned around so he could undo the zipper of her skirt while she pulled her sweater over her head. She stepped out of her skirt after feeling it drop and turned to face him.

"Keep the tights," he said quickly. He looked down, "Keep the heels too."

"Okay," she agreed sweetly, kissing him again. Her skin immediately heated up after feeling his tongue gently probe the inside of her mouth, but she shivered when he traced his fingers lazily up her spine.

Thrusting her chest forward and showing off the way her hard nipples could even be seen through her bra she complained, "It's seriously _so _cold outside. You'll keep me warm won't you?"

"Uh huh," he said absentmindedly as he pulled her down onto the bed. He covered her body with his own, "Better?"

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, bringing him closer, "A little. What did you say about the tights?"

He shifted down her body and looked at her pretty pussy just barely hidden behind sheer black fabric. He reached out and pinched part of the tights by her inner thighs, then _pulled. _Sakura gasped as she heard the loud rip and felt Sasuke's warm breath puff over her center, "Keep them on."

She smiled to herself even though he couldn't see her, "Yes, Daddy."

He practically growled as he dove down and started devouring her.

* * *

**A/N:** Sakura stop dreaming of labor challenge, the rise and grind mindset is actually so annoying lol

Sorry for the short chapter. There's not a ton more plot left just: engagement, meeting each other's fam/friends, some more updates on Sakura's work life, then marriage and quickly, a baby! All light hearted, but I hope you'll stay on board! Also sorry I didn't get super explicit here HAHA but there's more smut in the future, too. Maybe I will write office sex lol


	12. Chapter 12: Ruby

**A/N:** Ah no smut in this chapter, but I hope you still like it. TiMER and love at first sight by theeflowerchild on here updated and that kind of spurred me into updating more quickly haha, both amazing fics if you like SS with an age gap.

* * *

Sakura was reviewing notes for class in Sasuke's office (and taking up more than half the desk space with all her stationary and pens) when Sasuke nudged her with his foot.

"Hey. There's an event hosted by one of the company's partners, we're going. It's next weekend." He was reading the email off his computer screen and while he normally dreaded going to these kinds of things (networking was insufferable at his level), it would be made exponentially more tolerable with Sakura there.

She set down one of her neon highlighters, "Excuse me, how do you know I'm not busy that day?" She huffed. Really, he might be some big important business man but, surprise! She had a life outside of him.

He couldn't help but wince. Oops. "Well, _do_ you have something that day? It's a black tie event, a jewelry showing. You'll come with me, right? We can just show up, look around for a while, then leave." Really, he just had to show his face to make the partner happy. Sasuke was the boss, but some of the people he worked with could still be a real pain. Going to a jewelry event with his pretty girlfriend would be far easier than dealing with their passive aggressive emails if he didn't attend.

After a quick glance at her planner, she was definitely free that day. She chewed the end of her pen. "I don't have anything to wear."

He deadpanned, "When has that ever truly been a problem?"

Her lips spread into a hopeful smile, "Shopping tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"Sounds like a pretty good deal, but what's in it for you?" she teased.

"You show me everything you try on." He tapped her with his foot again. "Just my idea of fun."

"They don't allow sex in the dressing rooms, just letting you know."

"I'll be on my best behaviour, promise," he said, dark eyes smoldering.

"Um," she said, clearly affected by that point, "doesn't mean we can't have sex now. Here. And after we go shopping. Just, um, not then. But I already said that."

"Are you saying you want to sleep with me right now?"

"Yes, please."

He smirked, "Never would've guessed." He got up from his seat and pulled her with him to the bedroom.

* * *

They finally settled on a pink gown that Sasuke promised didn't clash with her hair. Sakura immediately hung the garment in the closet, gushing over how pretty it was and how she couldn't wait to wear it.

A week later, on the day of the event, Sakura was double checking that she had everything she needed in her purse when Sasuke's phone received a noisy notification that echoed in the foyer. That was rare, only a handful of people were on his favorites contact list, giving them a special alert sound.

"Ah, fuck," Sasuke muttered when he read the message.

"What is it?" she asked, snapping her purse shut. They were just about ready to leave.

"Naruto," he said with a sneer. "My idiot best friend. He got married recently, went on his honeymoon and whatever, so he'd been leaving me alone for a while. But now he wants to get ramen so we can 'catch up.' He's going to want to meet you."

"I don't see the harm," she said brightly. "I love ramen anyway."

"You wouldn't like it if you were friends with him. Anyway, I'm sure you'd like his wife, so I told him to bring her too."

"Well if he's a friend of yours, I want to meet him. It'll be fun, like a double date," she giggled.

"He's tried setting me up before, obviously didn't work, so he'll be glad I'm bringing someone along."

"How do you even know him?"

"Met him a long time ago in school. Couldn't shake him off after all these years. He's in politics, somehow."

She frowned, "Oh, so you're the same age. I didn't even think about that, but now I'm kind of worried. Won't he think I'm a gold digger or something?"

"To be fair, you _were _looking for money," he pointed out.

"Be quiet," she snapped, blush growing on her cheeks. "_You _were on the hunt for a hot piece of ass, so we all have our vices and reasons!"

"Well when you put it like that," he smirked, reaching around and grabbing a healthy handful of her backside.

She squeaked, eyes widening adorably. "Don't put me in the mood right before we have to leave," she chastised without any real venom.

"Sorry," he breathed before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, sounding decidedly _not _sorry. When he started trailing kisses down her neck, she finally pushed him away and insisted that they were leaving _now_. He followed her. So annoying, so cute. He loved her.

* * *

The showing was more or less what Sasuke expected: fellow pretentious rich people walking around and appraising the jewels as if they knew what they were talking about. Sasuke had nodded to those he knew and avoided those he didn't. They'd probably circle the room a few times then leave. At least Sakura seemed to be impressed.

Most of it was either too gaudy for his taste or too boring to warrant a second glance. "See anything you like?" he asked for good measure.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "It's all nice. But nothing major, no." She knew Sasuke: he would snap up whatever she lingered on without a second thought. Really, the pieces were amazing, but nothing she could wear in her daily life — ironic, considering how she was gifted a pricy dress for just this evening.

He hummed, "We'll leave soon." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a group of buyers moved out of the way and revealed a prized piece at the center of the room, originally skipped over by Sasuke. The deep ruby jewel glittered under a spotlight, perched on a black cushion, a true crown jewel. Sasuke knew he had to have it. With his level of wealth, it had been a long time since he truly yearned for something, but this was a must have. Walking away from _that _would be a mistake.

He touched Sakura's arm, "Will you go grab us some champagne? There's someone I have to talk to for a moment, boring stuff." And like the sweet, almost naive girl she was, she walked to the other side of the room to grab the drinks without a clue to what he was really doing. Sasuke pulled aside one of the men circling the room with clipboards and quickly filled out all the necessary fields.

He sped through the forms and barely gave himself time to think. If he had paused, the doubt and shyness would have crept in: Was it okay for him to give it to her at this point? Would she like it? Would she accept?

By the time the couple left the event, Sasuke was the owner of a shiny new toy and Sakura had no idea it would actually be hers soon.

* * *

Butterflies flitted around Sakura's stomach as they drove to meet Naruto for dinner. Sasuke opened her car door for her when they arrived and gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek. "He'll love you and if he doesn't, I'll punch his lights out." His attempt at being comforting made her laugh, loosening the knot in her tummy just a little bit.

The ramen place was more of a cozy stand than anything. Two people took up half a booth and no one else was sitting behind the curtain, so Sakura assumed it was Naruto and his wife, Hinata. Sasuke had reassured her a million times that as much of a doofus as his friend was, he had a kind heart.

Sakura was grateful for the intimate setting because Naruto would have drawn attention to them immediately with his booming voice.

"Oi! There he is! _Finally_, we've been waiting for years. Oh and he has his lady friend with him," Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He may be older than her, but maybe maturity level wasn't something to worry about.

Sasuke and Naruto slugged each other on the arm in greeting, Sasuke giving a begrudging, "Good to see you."

Hinata, on the other hand, was as serene as can be. "We're so glad you could join us. It's really a pleasure to meet you, Naruto's been bouncing off the walls in anticipation. I apologize in advance if he comes off strongly, he really cares for Sasuke." Sakura quickly decided she liked the dark-haired woman.

As the two men caught up with each other between slurping noodles in an almost competitive fashion, Hinata chatted about the honeymoon she just returned from. It sounded truly wonderful, and Sakura blushed thinking about the life she could potentially be living with Sasuke. Where would he take her? A penthouse? A luxurious cabin? A beach house?

Naruto clapped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, signaling the end to their conversation. He turned to Sakura, bright eyes brimming with curiosity. "So, where'd you guys meet? I don't think the bastard told me." An innocent question, but Naruto still had no idea what the original nature of their relationship was, so Sasuke couldn't help but cringe.

"Online," Sakura supplied helpfully with an easy grin. Sure, online. Let him think they met on Tinder or whatever. He could just buy someone's silence if there was an issue. Or whatever the fuck.

The rest of the conversation flowed easily, Naruto providing a few embarrassing stories about a younger Sasuke and Hinata showing real interest in Sakura's art. When Sakura excused herself to use the restroom, Naruto nudged Sasuke, "Geez, didn't know you liked 'em young. Hey, stop kicking me! I'm just saying! You should've said something earlier, I would've tried setting you up with someone more 'your type.'"

"My type is _Sakura_, that's it," he muttered.

"Well we're happy for you," Hinata supplied helpfully. The Uzumakis worried that Sasuke would stay a brooding bachelor forever; age difference aside, Sakura seemed like the perfect injection of sunshine into his life.

Naruto nodded in earnest, "So when's the wedding?"

"You're not invited," Sasuke growled.

"Oh, eloping? Eager are we?" He yelped when Sasuke kicked him again.

* * *

After the success of meeting Naruto and Hinata, the pinkette hoped for an equally smooth outing with her own blonde best friend. As soon as Ino caught wind of Sakura being _romantically involved _with someone, she demanded to meet him as soon as possible. She couldn't believe Sakura had hidden him for so long!

It was a brief encounter: the girls had a bit of time between classes to meet Sasuke at a campus cafe. He paid for all the drinks, of course. That already caused Ino's eyebrows to raise. Had Sakura found herself a gentleman?

Sasuke answered all the probing questions with diligence. No, he didn't have kids. No, he's never been married. No, he's not being paid to act like Sakura's boyfriend. (The irony.)

Ino sipped at her drink and squinted at him. Yeah, he'll do. She checked her watch and all but dragged Sakura away, thanking Sasuke for his time.

"How old is he?" Ino whispered to Sakura as they made their way to their next lectures.

"Um…" she hesitated. She had never asked about Ino's feelings on dating a man so much older, not that it would've stopped her. "Older."

"Sakura Haruno, you've got yourself a real man! I didn't know you had it in you," Ino declared proudly. "He's _hot. _And he's rich, right? I can totally tell. You better trap him now." That bespoke suit? That black credit card? She was fanning herself.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed, playfully hitting her friend's arm.

"I'm just saying. Where did you even find someone like that? Like, damn!"

"Online," Sakura mumbled. The white lie came a little easier before, when she wasn't telling it to her own best friend, but she and Sasuke had agreed to keep the original nature of their relationship a secret.

"Well consider me impressed," she said, then sighed dramatically, "_I guess _I don't have to know all the gory details as long as he makes you happy. Don't forget I'm being your maid of honor." They parted ways when Ino reached her building and Sakura shook her head at yet another mention of a wedding. As much as the thought of a white dress in her future made her dizzy, she felt significantly lighter with her friend's approval. One day.

* * *

"So, did I pass the test?" Sasuke asked when Sakura came over the next day. He had told her to dress up a bit for a celebratory night in, and she chose to get ready at his place. She had enough things accumulated there that she could get ready comfortably. Sasuke had watched her finish up her makeup, amused at the way she hummed to herself. Now, they took dinner outside in the backyard to enjoy the balmy evening and setting sun. Sakura poured them each a glass of wine and stood near the lawn, admiring the view.

"I think so," she said cheerfully, planting a noisy kiss to his cheek. She was euphoric. It was the weekend, she loved her outfit, her eyeliner had turned out well for once, and dinner was sure to be delicious. Not to mention, Sasuke had earned Ino's approval.

"We've met each other's best friends, now what, I get to meet the parents?" he asked with a wicked grin. He was sure his parents would have adored the woman standing before him, but he didn't want to dwell on that thought.

She groaned, "My parents are going to be insufferable, I just know it. Don't you want to wait a bit?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Well, I think I'm going to need to meet them soon," he said simply, kneeling down. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring box. He opened it and presented her with the ring he picked out at the jewelry event: a dazzling ruby set in a platinum band.

"Sasuke," she gulped, "I-is that...?" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's whatever you want it to be," he said candidly. "An engagement ring, a graduation present, a happy memory, I don't care. I just want you to have it. And I want you to wear it." He slid it onto her left ring finger, satisfied with the way it fit perfectly and sparkled brilliantly.

"Sasuke," Sakura whined.

"What? Do you not like it? Did I do something wrong?" He rushed to stand when he saw the way her tears spilled over.

"No, _I love it," _she wailed. She took another look at the ruby sitting on her finger and started sobbing into Sasuke's chest. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, holding her close.

"Whenever you're ready. Just wear it, please."

She nodded and looked up at him with red, puffy eyes, "I'm never taking it off!" She sounded so determined, he couldn't help but chuckle and leave a sweet kiss on her wide forehead.

"That's the goal."

When they finally sat down to eat, she stretched her arm out to admire the ring again. She looked up at him demurely through her lashes and gave a coy, "Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

**A/N:** Ring totally inspired by Sasuke Retsuden! And! This scene from a Chinese drama called "Well Intended Love" It turned out weird so I didn't finish, but it had a jewelry sale episode and of course the rich guy that's with the main girl does something cool when her shitty ex tries embarrassing her lol

Also I made Ichiraku have a booth bc I could not figure out how to seat them where SS and NH could talk comfortably in a line lol unless NH weren't sitting next to each other in the beginning, which would've been weird.

And what is pacing? LOL I think that in canon once they were both ready and figured out their feelings, they got married (and had Sarada) very quickly, so that's why it happens so fast here too. They can only pine for long enough ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Bouquet

**A/N:** Employing some time skips here because I'm kind of stumped you guys lol. There are still a few plot points/smut scenarios I want to add in but all the in between stuff is tripping me up, sorry if it seems choppy. Thanks for the patience between updates! I've posted a few other things if you're looking for something else to read ;)

* * *

Sakura was just securing her ruby earrings when Sasuke finally came shuffling through the door.

"There you are," she smiled up at him. She was getting ready in front of the mirror to grab drinks with some of her friends. Everyone was trying to make the most of the last month of college, it was highly likely that they'd never see some of their friends again.

Sasuke nodded and came up behind her to place a sleepy kiss to her hair. He had been working nonstop to allow Sakura to have the time to enjoy the final days of college and to make sure he would have to work as little as possible when her time freed up.

"Too tired for a real kiss?" she teased good naturedly. She worried for him, but knew he was too stubborn to change his schedule.

"Hm. You're wearing that lipstick stuff." He scrubbed a hand over his weary features, "Where are you going to be tonight?"

"That one place across the street from campus. I'll text you when I'm there."

He nodded, eyes struggling to stay open. He had already arranged for a car to drop her off and pick her up, so he wasn't worried.

"And when I get home," she continued, "you better be asleep in bed."

He grumbled at this. He'd rather be awake to welcome her when she returned, but fighting against his body seemed to be a losing game at the moment.

"I'm pretty much ready to go, let me just grab my purse. Have you eaten?"

He waved his hand noncommittally. He had his chef meal prep for him all week so he knew he could poke around the kitchen and find something to heat up. He'd think about that after Sakura left. His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered one thing. He started pulling his wallet out of his pant pocket. "Do you need money?"

She laughed at him and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "I literally have your credit card, so unless there's some new spending limit I should know about, no, I do not need money. Either eat, shower or sleep. Don't worry about me, darling."

He grumbled and peeled off bills from a thick roll of cash anyway. "What if you need to tip someone? Or pay for parking? Or there's an emergency or something, I don't fucking know."

"Sasuke," she said more sternly, placing her hands on his chest, "_you _have it covered. It's not like I can magically run out of cash when you keep giving it to me." Some hundreds of dollars were already burning a hole through her wallet.

He shrugged and gave up, putting the money away. He'd find a way to give it to her eventually. Maybe he should surprise her and transfer money to her bank? Just for fun.

He didn't feel ready to say goodbye to her yet. "Okay, okay. Well…I'll miss you."

Her expression softened. He was stubborn and grumpy, but he was also deeply emotional and she loved when he exposed his feelings so nakedly to her. She flung her arms around him and squeezed tightly, "Mm, me too. I'll be back later, alright? And tomorrow's Saturday so we can sleep in and eat brunch together." He nodded. Late, lazy mornings with her were always so perfect, he practically dreamed of them.

She tried pulling away, but he ducked his head down to meet her lips. "Hey," he murmured, then kissed her full on, not caring if he got sticky lip gloss on his own face. He cupped her face firmly, pouring all his longing into a deep kiss. When he released her, he was panting and his heart was racing. He'd be awake all night now.

Sakura blushed prettily and looked down at her high heels. Her friends would kill her if they found out she ditched them to get laid, but he made it so hard to leave. "I really have to go now. But I love you!" And with that declaration tucked away in his pocket, he nodded and walked her downstairs.

* * *

Sasuke had knocked out with all of the lights still on, so when Sakura came tip-toeing into his room, he squinted against the brightness. "Hey," he said with a thick, sleepy voice. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. "What took so long?" he asked with unmasked grumpiness. He really did hope to stay up late enough to greet her more properly upon her return.

"Sorry," she whispered even though he was already awake. "I had to grab some stuff from my apartment after leaving the bar. Go back to sleep, I'm getting ready for bed now too."

She had smacked her forehead with her palm when she remembered that she ran out of the travel size makeup remover she usually kept at Sasuke's house, so she needed to retrieve her bigger container at her apartment. It was such a small thing, but also so necessary she didn't think she could skip it. Sleeping in makeup would always be a big N.O. While at her dearly neglected apartment, she started to tidy up, but then rushed back to the waiting car when she remembered Sasuke probably forced himself to stay up for her.

And then, she woke him up anyway. He looked so young and vulnerable with his messy hair and half-cracked eyes. She was going to zoom through her nighttime routine so she could get some cuddles in while he was still conscious and malleable.

He was silent for a while as Sakura went through her routine. "Why do you still keep that apartment?" he finally asked. He wasn't sure what was bothering him at first; if she needed something there, then she needed it, so what. But he wanted to feel like he could provide her _everything_.

"Um, I don't think I can get out of my lease yet. Plus, you know, appearances sake."

He made a noncommittal noise. "I've got a lawyer who can take care of it. Your parents know about us now, I don't think there's a real problem there. If anything, I'm sure they'd be glad to know you don't live by yourself anymore."

She bit her lip. He had points. After wringing her hands for a while she finally admitted, "I just have a lot of stuff and I'm not quite ready to one, sort through all my college memories and two, clutter up your house. It's so..._curated _and neat here. Just look at the bathroom counter—all of that is my junk."

He knew she had a beloved but ratty green blanket thrown across her apartment couch, she had stacks of polaroid photos in her desk drawer, she had stuffed a ridiculous amount of instant hot chocolate mix in her cupboards… She might think that she was doing him a favor by storing her things at her apartment, things she didn't think fit into his life, but he wanted all of her. "It's not junk if you like it or you need it. The house is big enough to fit a few more _things._" Then an embarrassing thought dawned on him.

"Oh. Do you not like the house? I can buy a new one, or I have other ones you can choose from."

"Eh, no! That's not it at all! I like the house. I love the house. It's giant and beautiful and the site of so many good memories. But um...won't you get tired of me?"

"Is that what this is about? I was hoping the ring would let you know…" he trailed off. He loved her. He adored her. He spoiled her. He looked up at her earnestly, "I feel like I can't get enough of you."

He continued, "I miss you when you're not around. In fact, the house could use a bit more life, a little personality. I don't want distance from you. Spending the rest of our lives together seems like...the only reasonable option for me. I don't just play at romance."

She nodded, drinking in his words. It was just hard to believe sometimes that all of this was real. She finished up her routine and made her way to the bed. He reached out for her, "I would be honored if you lived here all the time. But if you want to wait until after graduation, I understand."

She nodded and blinked slowly, sleepily. "Sorry for waking you up." She stood up and turned off all the lights before falling into bed. She could feel him staring even in the dark.

* * *

When they woke up with their bodies closely intertwined and the late morning sun filling the room with brightness, Sakura whispered, "You really can't get rid of me now."

"Wasn't planning on it. Now go back to sleep."

* * *

Graduation came and went in a flash. Being free from school made Sakura feel ten times lighter. But the feeling of leaving one phase of life behind and walking into another was repeated because…

"We can have the wedding as soon as you want."

"Whenever I want?"

"That's right. Why, are you looking to get hitched tomorrow? Are we eloping in secret?" he asked with a cheeky wink. He was too traditional for that and they both knew it.

She scoffed, "I wouldn't hear the end of it from my mom and Ino if we did that. I just think..there's no reason to wait, right?" They had planned a nice date out but… "We might as well start planning now!" she beamed up at him.

* * *

The wedding was not the extravagant affair anyone would have expected from a person of Sasuke's means. But both he and Sakura wanted a private wedding where they could just enjoy each other's presence. A small event meant a shorter planning timeline—Sasuke wasn't interested in waiting any longer.

Of course, there were flowers and champagne and a fabulous dress. But the ceremony was over quickly, with the happy couple retreating behind closed doors to be alone before the reception. While their guests milled about for the cocktail hour, Sasuke took Sakura somewhere more private.

"Don't you look nice," he whispered even if they were the only ones in the room.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled up at him. They'd said their vows and now Sakura was speechless. She could barely form a coherent thought other than _I love you. _

"I'm quite interested in finding out what's underneath," he purred in her ear, kissing up and down the column of her neck. Obviously the wedding had no budget, so he knew she must have splurged on some pricey scraps of fabric under that dress of hers.

"Hey, hey, eyes up here buddy." She grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look at her.

He raised a brow, "Buddy?"

She rolled her eyes but was suppressing a grin, "Eyes up here, _my_ _husband." _

Then she thought maybe it was a bad idea to stare into each other's eyes because he was so _intense _and she just loved him _so much. _She felt giddy and couldn't help but state the obvious, "Hey. We're married now."

"Ah, we are. And now I may kiss my bride, huh…" He leaned in and softly pecked her on the lips over and over and over again.

"How many times are you going to kiss me?" she asked in between what had to be kiss number 24 and 25.

"Until you've lost count."

* * *

"Nervous for our first dance?" Sakura teased as Naruto stood from his seat to announce their entrance. ("Not sure how the bastard landed a nice girl like Sakura, but anything is possible I guess!") Sakura hoped Sasuke would loosen up enough to try some cake, but she was grateful he was going through with all these traditions despite how he was honestly rather shy. The party wouldn't last much longer, to his delight. Their gourmet dinner menu was only a few courses long.

He nodded seriously, "Make sure you don't step on my toes too many times."

"No promises, darling," she smiled brightly before he swept her out onto the dance floor.

Swaying to the music with her arms wrapped around his neck, she found herself whispering, "How did I get so lucky?"

"What can I say, we're a success story for that God forsaken website," he said lowly into her ear. His breath tickled and made shivers crawl up her spine. She held him a little tighter.

"We are taking that secret to our graves."

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way."

Off to the side at his table, Naruto sighed dreamily and remarked to Hinata, "Those two. Who would've thought online dating actually works?"

* * *

"Don't act so obvious," she whispered harshly to him after they walked away from another one of her friends and made their way to the next table.

"What's obvious?"

"Obvious that you're trying to speed this thing up! Be nice, please. We're almost done here and then…"

"And then?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "And then _my_ part of the wedding will be over and we can get to the part _I know _you're thinking about. But first we have to thank everyone."

"You'll regret we didn't finish up here sooner because I promise, it's _always _all about you," he said smoothly.

She grumbled, "You are infuriating, you know that?"

He shrugged and flashed a shit-eating grin, "You're the one who married me. You've gotta deal with it now, baby."

* * *

"Not too tired, are you?" Sasuke asked after he picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed in their suite.

Sakura sat up on her elbows, "I've been waiting for this all night, you built up so much anticipation. We've got plenty of time, but why skip tonight?"

He started loosening his bowtie and unbuttoning his tuxedo, "I like the way you think."

She licked her lips in anticipation. He was just so goddamn _delicious _in his tux, but she couldn't wait for him to take it off. "Why so slow?" she whined.

"Self control, baby, self control. If I let it go, I'll probably rip that pretty dress of yours. And we don't want that, do we?"

She picked at the tulle skirt, nonplussed, "You're the one who paid for it." In reality, she would just die if her dress got ruined from a bad case of horniness.

"And what else?"

She rolled her eyes, "And everything else."

"Hm, that's right. A thank you would be nice."

She giggled, "What could I ever do to repay you?"

He eyed her lustfully, lingering on the way the sweetheart neckline on her dress exposed her chest. He licked his lips and got to unbuckling his belt, "I have a few ideas. Let's start with you taking that dress off."

She ordered him to turn around—the lingerie was still a surprise. He finished undressing himself and was laying his tux neatly over a chair when she finally allowed him to take a look.

She knocked the breath right out of him; she was so stunning. He wanted to tell her as much, but his stupid dick just got even harder and she noticed.

She was the perfect picture of a blushing bride, stripped down and his for the taking. "Well, what do you think?" He had whispered his approval of her dress as soon as she walked down the aisle, but this outfit was an even bigger surprise.

The delicate white lace made her look angelic, yet his thoughts were sinful. He hadn't even imagined such a perfect outfit existed, it must have been custom.

It made sense that she wore a bustier under the strapless gown, but he had never been blessed enough to see her in one before this occasion. The lace cups held her breasts up enticingly and the sheer bodice teased him with the sight of her skin underneath. The panties were just a wisp of fabric, but the easier it was to take off, the better. Her garter was attached to the bodice, but it was hanging on by a single strap, and the way the garter squeezed her thighs was truly lovely. She was mouthwatering.

"Sakura," he finally rasped, "get on the bed." He had to clear his throat again. Fuck, he was so hard. He couldn't believe she was his _wife _now.

She climbed onto her hands and knees and turned around to look back at him with her back arched. Her thong did nothing to hide her shapely bottom and her pussy lips were clearly outlined. "Do you like it?" she asked breathlessly. They were _married _now for God's sake, she knew they were in love, and yet she couldn't help but crave his approval.

"I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the world," he murmured.

She quickly flipped onto her back to watch him crawl towards her seductively. She spread her legs easily to accommodate him. "What are you going to do to me?"

He grabbed hold of one of her legs and kissed the inside of her knee, "Kiss you. Lick you. Fuck you so hard you cry. Make love to you all night long." His coal-black eyes scanned her body closely. "Whatever my sweet wife desires." And as soon as she said the word, he was getting that lingerie off, as sexy and beautiful as it was.

She gulped, "What if I want all of it? And what if I want to do something to you?" His impressive length couldn't be ignored; she wanted to give him the sloppiest of blow jobs to commemorate the night.

He smirked with deep satisfaction, "Then let's get started."

She sat up and smiled sheepishly at him, "I'm gonna need a little help." She turned back around and lifted her pink hair to show the criss-crossing ribbons that held her top together.

_Christ, _he thought. "Time to unwrap my gift," he said. He undid the petite bow at the bottom of the bustier and allowed it to loosen naturally while he made quick work of her panties and garter. He deftly unfastened her bustier, revealing more and more skin to his pleasure. _I get to undress her for the rest of our lives, _he mused.

Finally, the fabric fell away and she tossed it to the side. To hell with it! Her wedding dress was laid out very neatly, but this could get a little wrinkled. Sasuke reached out and traced his index finger down her spine.

"Having fun back there?"

"Just enjoying the view," he commented as his eyes dropped to her pert bum. His body felt like it was burning and the tension in the room was only getting thicker.

Thankfully, she was equally eager to move the process along as she admitted, "I'm ready. I don't want to wait anymore." There was no need to be nervous, no need to be shy. The start of their lives together was nothing short of exciting.

And if it wasn't obvious, both of them were rather _excited. _

She quickly turned onto her back again, emerald eyes challenging him to make a move. She reached up and pumped his cock a few times before he removed her hand and nudged her legs open. "Come on now, you know that's not how it works." She was almost always first.

As he focused on the view of her pretty pussy, he could even _see _that she was sopping wet. He leaned down and pressed a noisy kiss to her lower lips and whispered hoarsely, "Fuck."

"I told you," she whined, already squirming "I'm ready. Please, Daddy?"

He quickly settled himself to hover over her willing body and rubbed his pulsing cock over her slit. She cried out softly and he tenderly slid his hand up to entwine their fingers. He kissed all over her face and entered her in one thrust. "I'll never get tired of hearing you ask."

Then, he rocked into her deeply, sensually all night long. A happy couple indeed.

* * *

When Sakura had first mentioned the honeymoon to Sasuke as they got ready for bed, he seemed downright offended that she thought he would only take her to one location. No, no, he had an entire _circuit _planned.

Paris first, he explained, so she could wander around in museums and take painting classes and drink hot chocolate everyday. Then some place where it was still snowing so they could cuddle inside and watch the snow fall. Eventually they'd go somewhere with a nice beach. A private one, he clarified with a hint of a blush. When they finally returned home she could work on the art projects he knew she was itching to get back to.

"And after that, who knows? Going halfway across the world is only a plane ride away."

She nodded, duly impressed, "I like the way you think Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

A/N: DID SOMEONE SAY MARRIED SEX?

Honestly not too many chapters after this because most of my plot points are tied up but you can try requesting things if you feel very passionately lol I just don't want to drag it out too much! If anything I should probably reread my own story and make some light edits lol..


	14. Chapter 14: Bliss

**A/N:** opening up with some smuuuut enjoy ;)

* * *

Domestic bliss was more satisfying than Sasuke ever would have imagined. Long gone were the days he came home to an empty house and felt a pang in his chest. Coming home to each other was always the greatest way to end the day, if they were even separated in the first place. He used every excuse in the book to work from home and even if he couldn't think of a good one, he was still the boss.

He came home that day to find Sakura lounging on the couch in a pink velvet tracksuit looking very comfortable. Her curves were on full display in the little tracksuit. He had no idea where it came from, but bless her for choosing it.

She leapt up from her seat to greet him. "Hi, Daddy," she smiled. The pull between them was undeniable as always. They'd missed each other.

"Get over here." He pulled her close, kissing her breathless, and groped her plump ass cheeks covered by the soft fabric. His tongue slipped into her mouth and massaged at the same pace, devouring her.

"I want you so badly," he growled. There was no use in beating around the bush, he had been thinking about this moment all damn day.

She ran her hands up his shoulders, "Someone's happy to see me. Long day?"

"Hn."

"You need me to help you relax, Daddy?" The tone of her voice made it obvious that she was looking to get fucked too. The little vixen was turning him on purposefully, in the way that only she could.

"Be a good girl and get on your knees." He would reward her later, but right then he was just craving her mouth. They were married now, equal partners and all of that, but ordering her around still gave him a thrill. She just looked too good submitting to him.

The view of her looking up at him with wide green eyes made his slacks tighten more noticeably.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" she asked innocently.

He pointed to his belt buckle, "No, I want to see you do it on your own. Come on, be good for me." She quickly reached up to undo his belt and open up his pants; the submissive in her was hoping for, _craving, _his praise and she wanted to get started immediately.

She tugged his slacks and boxers down half way and braced herself on his muscular thighs. She could smell him, he was so _delicious. _She licked from the base to the tip and used her hand a bit, too. "You're so hard," she commented, voice filled with wonder. (And she was so _wet_.)

"Because you look so good, baby." He nudged her forward, "Come on, open up now." She licked her lips in anticipation, then placed a kiss to his leaking head. As soon as she wrapped her lips around it, she could taste his precum and she couldn't help but moan. The vibrations made Sasuke jerk. He wasn't going to fuck her mouth, but he needed her to take more of him down.

Luckily, she got the message and pushed her own head down onto his cock, coming up at times to lick from base to tip like she started with.

"You gonna tell me why all your clothes are still on?" he mumbled, carding his fingers through her bubble gum hair.

Sakura pinched his thigh, pausing in between licks, "Yours are too."

"That's because I couldn't wait, not when I walked in on you looking like that."

"Mm, and I couldn't wait to get your cock in my mouth," she countered, swallowing him quickly.

"_Sakura, _shit." He cupped her jaw in his palm, losing himself in the way her half-lidded and lust-hazed eyes were staring up at him. She closed them when she let his tip hit the back of her throat. He kept swearing, kept pulling at her hair and it made her so happy and so horny.

She pulled back to show extra attention to his sensitive tip and reached under him to fondle his balls. He felt the pleasure all over, but he wasn't quite there yet.

"Show me those tits, come on baby," he panted. He didn't care if he was being vulgar, he just really wanted to cum.

Sakura slowly unzipped her jacket, revealing a black lace bra, without taking her mouth off of him. "More," he begged. He didn't care that he was losing his dominant edge, he was needy for her, always.

The jacket eventually got tossed to the side and Sakura began bobbing her head up and down. The bra was only a demi bra so her tits were already halfway out, giving Sasuke a tantalizing preview of what was underneath. Her quick movements made them bounce and he was so, so thankful that she had taken the jacket off.

"That's right, blow me. That mouth is so good." He cursed and he groaned and he panted. His wife was so fucking talented.

She pulled off momentarily to nestle his length in her cleavage and asked, "Where are you finishing today, Daddy?" She knew when he was close and she wanted to be prepared. He didn't answer for a moment, too dazed as he watched her drool onto his dick and rub it against her chest. Fuck.

He finally made up his mind. "In your mouth. And swallow it, all of it." She nodded eagerly and took him with renewed vigor. It wasn't long until he shot spurts of seed down her throat and she moaned at the feeling. She didn't pull off until she was sure she had taken every last drop. She opened her mouth to show that she did indeed swallow it all.

But she was still hungry. She tugged on his pant leg and asked with wide eyes, "More?"

"Get up here," he said as he helped her to her feet. And as soon as she was standing again, he scooped her up in his arms bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" she giggled.

"Upstairs."

"For what?" she coaxed.

"Involves a bed. You'll see."

* * *

The pregnancy was no surprise. It seemed like Sasuke was determined to cream pie Sakura to sleep every night.

And Sakura, to her credit, was _insatiable._

"Fuck a baby into me, come on, give me your cum, please, please," she cried.

"Shh," he soothed, "I'm almost there. Gonna get you pregnant." He knew she was ovulating by the way her pussy was somehow extra hot, extra wet. Her walls kept sucking him back in, greedy for more. And he, of course, could never deny her anything.

"I need it," she whined, opening her legs even wider.

"Cum slut," he smirked as he drove into her even harder, the tip of his cock kissing that place deep inside of her that made the possibility of her getting pregnant with his child all the more real.

After so much unprotected sex, Sakura thought it was _about time _she became pregnant.

* * *

As soon as the pregnancy was confirmed, Sakura just _knew _Sasuke would be an amazing dad. He was already the most loving of husbands, even if most people had no idea how he showed it, there was no doubt he'd go to the ends of the earth for their child.

And if she thought he indulged her before, she was treated like royalty when she got pregnant. He let her direct him all day long as they prepared the nursery to match her creative vision. He even insisted on hanging one of her paintings in the baby's room.

Sakura had stepped out of the shower to find her husband kneeling on the floor by a large container of water. She wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and squeezed out her dripping hair, "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I read that this stage of pregnancy is when your feet and ankles start to swell. Come sit. You've been on your feet all day." She was still a small woman, but the added weight was certainly taking its toll on her body. Even before she started showing, Sasuke treated her with extreme caution, acting as if she was ready to pop at any moment.

She sat on the large bench they had attached to their bathtub. She blushed slightly at the sight of her handsome husband crouched before her. Pregnancy hormones meant she could either cry at any moment or…

He gently placed her feet in the warm, soapy water he had prepared and kissed the inside of one knee. She shivered. He had dealt well with the flurry of emotions and her seemingly insatiable need for sex.

He washed her feet with great care and even prepared a small washcloth to exfoliate her feet, diligently working between the toes and rubbing the cloth up to her calves. When he started gently massaging, she couldn't help but let out a moan. She supposed foot washing could be intimate.

"Feels good?"

She gulped and nodded. He had always been rather _talented _with his hands, but this was releasing stress and tension she didn't even know she was carrying. It was putting her in the mood for something more.

He set the washcloth aside and pulled one foot up to gently suckle on her big toe without missing a beat. She squeaked, but he seemed nonplussed. "Sasuke! Those are my toes!"

"So?" he asked before moving to the next ones. "They're clean. It's just like sucking each other's fingers. We've both done that plenty of times." He ran his hot tongue along the arch of her foot and shivers ran up her spine. He meant it when he said he liked all of her.

"Seems like you don't mind it," he smirked, his matter of fact tone turning into a satisfied one. When he started adding gentle grazes of his teeth against her sensitive skin, she was a goner.

"I think you've done enough here," she panted. She opened up her towel and spread her legs so he could get a clear view of her pussy. "I need you here now."

His gaze darkened. He loved the way she looked pregnant, all rounded with his child. But as good as the view was, he wanted to taste her, smell her, feel her.

Sakura's shower ended up being a little pointless.

* * *

The nursery became a fun project for the both of them to work on. Babyproofing the whole house would take time, but the nursery was more exciting and more doable.

Putting together the crib made it feel so much more _real,_ and not for the first time that day, Sakura felt overwhelmed with emotion. Their child was really, really coming soon. She started playing her favorite game as they continued working together in the cozy room: what will she be like?

"She'll look like you, but everyone will say she looks like me," Sasuke said vaguely. The confusing instructions were taking up too much of his attention. But he imagined a wide eyed little girl with his hair and eye color; it just felt right.

"Hm, it makes sense that she'd end up with dark hair and eyes. I think she'll be cute."

Sasuke scoffed, "There's no doubt about that." Sakura smiled and rubbed her growing belly absentmindedly. However she turned out, she couldn't wait!

Then a funny little thought crossed her mind and she couldn't help but say it out loud. Sakura nudged Sasuke, her emerald eyes sparkling playfully, "What will she call you? You know..since you're _my_ Daddy."

They didn't indulge in their Daddy kink quite as often lately, preferring to separate their initial relationship from their current one. But hearing that word always managed to set Sasuke off.

He looked down into the half built crib, very pointedly not meeting her eyes, and responded gruffly, "Papa, she'll call me Papa." It was what he wanted in the first place.

He was about to be a papa and he was already a husband to the mama and he never, ever thought he would be here.

He had first sought out..._companionship _because he could admit he was a little lonely. He had too much money and too much time on his hands. He didn't know what his purpose was and it drove him mad. He never expected this petite pink haired woman would lead him down a path of warmth and fulfillment. He no longer threw himself into work to escape; he didn't need that distraction anymore. His role in the world could still use some defining, sure, but he wasn't _lost _anymore.

He missed his brother and parents everyday. But his wife and his new, precious daughter eased that pain greatly. He even had the, ah, pleasure of getting to know his in-laws. Kizashi and Mebuki certainly meant well, but he wouldn't be calling them Mom and Dad anytime soon. Maybe that's all he should say.

He swiveled his head to look at his glowing wife and said with a tinge of embarrassment, "We have to come up with a story to tell her how we met."

Sakura laughed heartily and felt the baby kick a little in her tummy. She must like hearing her parents talking and laughing together. "You're right, I have a feeling we have a curious one on our hands." She shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's cheek, "We were in the right place at the right time and we just knew. Even if she never knows the full story, she'll understand."

Anyone could easily see what was right in front of them: love. One day, their daughter would definitely understand.

* * *

**A/N:** Wanted to end on a "the real deal - love" manga type thing lol hopefully it didn't get too corny. One more chapter to go! More of an epilogue than anything but hang tight :)


End file.
